


AFL Men

by ranga_robbie



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: AFL, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Australia, Collingwood, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Speedos, Sports, australian rules football, sexy hairy studs, sport sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranga_robbie/pseuds/ranga_robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of hot sexy adventures in the AFL featuring hot sweaty Aussie studs. Basically porn- semi plot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chris Tarrent And Anthony Koutoufides

Despite being opponents on the ground, Chris Tarrant and Anthony Koutoufides were best of mates off the ground. Indeed, they were as close as two heterosexual guys could come, without being seen as gay.

This was all to change and in a very dramatic way.

Tazza and Kouta- as they are known in the sporting circles- often spent time around at Tazza?s house and in his pool- most times then not they would be found wearing only a pair of skimpy Speedos.

One day- it was a really warm autumn day- after spending a few hours mucking around in the pool, in between doing laps, the relationship between the two became more intimate.

Back in side, in the leaving room, both still only in Speedos they grabbed a can of VB and drank for a while in silence, before Kouta got the courage to speak up on an issue he was dying to discuss with Tazza.

Being a gay footballer player in any code in Australia is a taboo subject and indeed only one player in the three codes- AFL, NRL and union- has ever come out as gay, Ian Roberts and any which are gay, hide their sexuality. Kouta, being secretly gay, had heard a few names being chucked around saying that they were gay- mainly Tazza and Shane Crawford's name kept popping up.

With this in mind, he decided to take the plunge and ask away.

"Hey Tazza- a lot of rumors are going around that you enjoy man on man action. Is it true?" Kouta asked, hoping that he would say yes.

By this time, both had finished sipping at their beers and were sitting opposite each other- Kouta on the couch and Tazza on a seat.

Rubbing his hands down the side of his body, reaching his red Speedos and seductively starting to remove them, Tazza says " Yeah, so what if I do?"

Kouta, whose cock had already became hard in his black Speedos, couldn't believe his eyes as Tazza- the man he had fantasized about while furiously wanking- was coming over to him, with his Speedos only barely covering his cock- then it came off revealing a 6' uncut cock.

Moving on top of Kouta; Tazza pushes him down onto the couch and starts passionately kissing him, slowly pushing his tongue into Kouta's mouth,where they spend the next few minutes passionately kissing each other.

Making his way down, licking Koutas' slightly hairy chest- pausing on his nipples and licking around them- until he gets to Koutas Speedos. Licking his bulge, Koutas cock gets harder and harder- almost begging for release from all the spent up energy.

Pulling the Speedo down to reveal an 8' cut beauty, Tazza moaned in delight of seeing a new cock (he really was cock hungry!!) before taking the entire length of it into his mouth. As he sucks the cock, licks the base all over, he pulls the Speedos completely of Kouta.

"Oh Chris, Tazza, oh yes!!" Kouta moaned overwhelmed by the sensation of the one person who he had ever wanted action with.

Noticing that the head job he was giving- slowly going from the base to the tip of the head and back again- was giving his mate sensational sensations, Tazza decided to spice things up a bit, by inserting a finger up Kouta.

"Oh fuck yes, do that Tazza!" Kouta moaned louder, amazed at this new sensation.

A few minutes went by before Kouta begged "Fuck me Chris!"

Not needing a second invitation, Chris spat onto his palm and covered his cock and Koutas' ass with his spit. Then, after a few minutes and without missing a beat, Tazza slid his 6' into Kouta, in one go!

"Fuck yeah, Chris, that's so amazing!" Kouta moaned loudly, clearly indicating he was no stranger to this to Chris.

Hearing Kouta moan, made Tazza get even hotter and before long, he was ramming his cock in and out of Kouta, going ever so fast and starting to moan out with pleasure- this was the best fuck he had ever given in his entire career- and he had fucked a few footy players.

With the tip only staying at the entrance of Kouta for what seemed like an entire, Chris slammed it back in, loving the feelings of pleasure washing all over him and indeed; the ones coming out of Koutas mouth.

"Oh Tazza, more, please more" Kouta begged, the sweat glistening off his forehead.

This moaning from Kouta only encouraged Tazza to go harder and harder, so hard it seemed like they were going to fall off the couch. This didn't happen, but the two continued to moan out loud for what seemed an eternity before Chris could start to feel his orgasm coming on.

"Oh Anthony, I think I'm CUMMING!!!!!!!!!" Chris managed to moan loudly before shooting his load into Anthony, which caused him to shoot his load over both Tazza's and his chests.

Coming down form his orgasm, Tazza started to lick the cum of Koutas chest and after a while, looked up.

"Fun, wasn't it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

They both laughed.


	2. Anthony Rocca and Matthew Primus

It was January 2005 and Anthony Rocca was walking along Williamstown beach, incognito, at 7:00 at night. He often walked along the beach when he was  
stressed and Williamstown offered both anonymity and a tranquil environment to think.

He often spent a lot of time thinking about his life and tonight was no exception; with him thinking about life after footy and the endless possibilities- he could retire and do absolutely jack shit or continue working in another profession- regardless of which he wasn't going to stay in the footy area when he retired. The sadness of the world; especially the recent tsunami, made him think about his own destiny; he was into spiritual awareness and the only other person to know this about him was Matty Primus; not one of his Collingwood teammates knew this- and they were a tight bunch of people.

Noticing that it was almost 8:15, he went back to his car, hopped in and drove back to his house on the other side of the town.

"Where could he be?" Matthew Primus thought, pacing around the house. He was a guest of Anthony's on a regular occasion and he knew about the walks that he took. But it was 8:45 and he still wasn't back- Matty knew something was up as Anthony was never this late.

Ten minutes later; after having a quick swim in the pool in the back yard, and drying off and staying in his Speedos, Matty heard a car door slam shut before he saw the door to the house opening.

"Hey Anthony you ok?" Matty asked Anthony, seeing the somewhat upset look on Anthony's face.

"I'm ok" Anthony said, taking off his jacket and sitting on the couch. "I've just been doing some serious thinking, that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it or not?" Matty asked, concerned. How serious could his thinking have been to have taken all that time?

"Just about life after footy. I mean, I realised how precious life is; I mean just look at all those who perished because of a freak event. It's just so fucking miserable to see all those people just gone." Anthony murmured the last part, tears starting to go down his checks.

"Oh Anthony" Matty said softly, knowing what Anthony said. He moved next to Anthony and start rubbing his back, upset at seeing his friend upset.

This process; of a friend comforting another friend, had a somewhat romantic attachment to it and indeed it was romantic- they were both in a semi-relationship with each other. Whenever they could, they got together to fuck each other but they knew that because they lived in different states, it was not going be exclusive but they didn't care.

After a while, Anthony had calmed down a bit and managed to see that Mathew was only in his Speedos. He also noticed the cock was bulging obscenely out of the green Speedos.

Looking up to see the passion in Matty's eyes, he leaned over and started to kiss him, both slowly kissing each other on the lips, before getting into it and they both soon found themselves passionately kissing each other, with Matty taking off Anthony's jumper and shirt.

Moving slowly down his body, Matthew licked all around Anthony's nipples teasing them softly with his tongue before going back to the chest hair and going further. He then pulled of Anthony's pants to reveal a pair of red boxer-briefs.

"Mmmm, got a present for me have you?" Matthew asked seductively, going over the hard cock lightly with his fingers.

Anthony moaned in response, for Matthew then pulled his underwear off and started licking the tip of his massive cut cock- for it was a big 10".

As Matthew continued to go further down his cock, inch by inch, he inserted a finger into Anthony's hot bum and after a while he inserted another two more, which caused Anthony to moan loudly and to start riding his fingers.

"Want the real thing?" Matty asked huskily, to which Anthony could only respond with a loud "MMMMMMMM"

With this permission, Matty slowly and seductively lowered his green Speedos to reveal a cut 8" beauty, which Anthony could only stare at the beauty. No matter how often he saw it, to him it was the best cock around.

Moving up to Anthony ass, with his cock at the entrance, Matthew suddenly plunged his cock into Anthony, eliciting a loud cry of "YES!!!!" from Anthony, which he silenced by a deep, passionate tongue duel.

Kissing passionately, tongues against tongues, Matthew pulled his cock back out, leaving only the head in, before slamming it back in again, causing Anthony to moan loud again, by the fantastic sensations that Matty was making him feel.

Matthew slowly starts to fuck faster, increasing his speed bit by bit until he is rapidly sending his hard cock in and out of Anthony's love hole, while wanking his cock and screaming out with the pleasure of the warmness.

"Fuck you are so hot!" Matthew screams fucking faster and faster, his cock ready to explode with cum any minute.

Then, all of a sudden, Anthony pulls Matthew into him and they passionately French kiss each other, this is the last straw and Matty starts shooting into Anthony's love hole.

"FUCK I'M CUMMING!!!!!AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matty screams as he shoots 6, 7, 8 hot loads of creamy Primus cum into Anthony.

He pulls out of Anthony and learns against him gently and they kiss each other for the next 5 minutes, although to them it doesn't seem like it.

Seeing that Anthony was still hard, Matty went and licked around his nipples again, knowing that they were his most erotic spot on his body (apart from his cock and arse of course!) before sitting down on Anthony's 10" cut.

"God, you're still tight as!" Anthony moans as he rams his cock in and out of Primus, just taking his time, but then Primus takes over and jumps up and down on his cock.

All of this is too much for Anthony- the hot blow job then fuck he got- and he shoots 10 massive loads into Matty.

Primus collapses onto Anthony and they both trace their fingers lightly over the other's body.

"Love you Anthony" Matty murmured softly.

"Love you too Matt" Anthony replied and they kissed one final time.


	3. Anthony Rocca and James Clement

Anthony Rocca was boiling hot. No matter what, he just couldn't get cool because of the 40 C heat outside. That was how he found himself to be watching a DVD, with all the curtains closed in his blue boxer briefs.

The curtains were closed for another reason as well. The DVD he was watching was a porn one, nothing interesting in that fact alone, but what made it interesting was that it was a gay one. This one was about an orgy in a locker room and was one of his favourites.

As he was getting into it, a knock on the day interrupted him and he was pissed off. He was on his way to being fully hard and someone had to interrupt him!

"Coming" (I wish I was literally he thought) Anthony yelled and walked to the door. When he got there, he opened it to see his team mate James Clement standing on the door.

"Jim!" Anthony said surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Just really bored. You don't mind me coming over do you? I hope that I'm not interrupting anything." James inquired.

"No you're not, come on in." Anthony said, letting James come in and following him to the living room- James had visited Anthony at home before you see.

As they reached the living room Anthony suddenly remembered something. He only paused the porn so it would still be on screen...but it was too late. James had seen the porn on the screen, which at that very moment showed two things- two guys in Speedos kissing and another two fucking on the locker room floor.

"What's this?" James asked, silently intrigued by what he saw. He also didn't need to ask that question- he figured that Anthony was gay but he would deny it.

"Well, umm, I really don't know what I can say Jim. I mean is there anything that I could say and it wouldn't sound like complete and utter bullshit?" Anthony asked, but instead of looking at James he was looking at the floor, completely embarrassed.

"You know Anthony; we have been friends for a while. And I hope you know that you can trust me with anything; because I can be trusted. Look at our entire team, we are all there for one another and I hope you know that, although I know that you know that." James said, in a soft tone.

This little speech of James really made Anthony think. He knew what James was saying was true, but even if he did tell James he knew that most likely things would never be the same again.

He got to his senses and went over and ejected the DVD from the player, trying to seriously get the situation back under control.

"Would you like a drink James?" Anthony managed to ask.

"Yes please if you don't mind. Just a beer if you got one." James asked taking a seat in the living room, while Anthony went to grab two bottles of Hahn light ice.

When he returned he gave James his drink and grabbed a seat next to him.

"What are you doing out know Jim? In case you haven't noticed it is 40 degrees outside?" Anthony asked.

"Well, yes I have notice it, but I needed to get some things done; new clothes I needed mainly, and because it's such a hot day out, I knew not a lot of people would be out and so decided to get it now. Plus, the shops have air conditioning as well." Jim replied, taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, you're made that's all I can say. I'm stinking hot and I haven't been outside" Anthony replied before taking a sip of his beer.

"What happened to your air-conditioning?"

"It packed it in about four days ago. You won't believe how hard it is to find someone to fix it." Anthony said, exasperated at the lack of cool air in his house.

For the next few minutes they both sat there silently, drinking their beers and thinking their own thoughts. It was Anthony who spoke up, deciding to take the plunge.

"Do you really want me to tell you what I have been hiding from all of you?" Anthony asked, for he was not prepared to reveal his secret of James would just freak out and punch his lights out.

"Yes" James said, slightly annoyed. "I will always respect you and anything you tell me won't be repeated to anyone else, unless you want me too."

Taking another sip of his beer, Anthony finally wound up the courage to reveal his secret. 

"Well the truth is James, and this is not easy to say, but for a long time now I have had these feelings. Every time I'm in the locker room or at a swimming pool, these feelings were inside me and, after a long time, I now understand the feelings. James, I am gay"

Silence followed, excruciatingly, for what seemed like an eternity to Anthony, but what would have been only a few minutes. The only movements in this time were of both guys drinking the beers.

"Wow!" James said. "I don't know what to say to that. I really don't. How long have you felt like that for Tony?"

"About six, seven months now. What a minute, you're not made at me? I mean, aren't you even thinking for a minute that I might have been perving on you in the showers after a game?" Anthony said rapidly. It was taking a toll on him, as his breathing became more rapid.

"No I'm not made at you, I'm glad that you could trust me with your secret. I haven't even thought about if you perved on me and I really do not care. I mean, each to their own I guess." James could see that Anthony's mood had changed; that it was still one of apprehension and nervousness. "You need to calm down Anthony; there is no point in working  
yourself up over it. The hard part is over now." 

On the one hand, Anthony could see that what James was saying was correct, but on the other hand there was the matter of the rest of the Collingwood team, not to mention the press. What would happen if he told the club and it got leaked to the media? His career would be in a shambles, not to mention that he would cop slack of his family.

God, his family! What would they say when they found out that one of their sons was a flaming queer? It was just all too much for him to comprehend.

As all these thoughts were pouring through Anthony's head, James was watching on with concern. To him, Anthony's face was red and looked like that the heat was getting to him really badly- if it was 40 degrees outside then inside it must have been even a couple of degrees higher even with the curtains closed.

The shock of the announcement he made and the endless thoughts of possibilities of what could happen to him, along with the heat finally took a toll on Anthony and he collapsed in his seat, from heat exhaustion.

James was shocked when he saw Anthony collapse and decided that the best thing to do was to take him back to his place, of where there was air-conditioning. After spending a few minutes pouring fluids into Anthony, he found Anthony's keys and helped him into his Holden Monaro and sped off to his house.

When they got there, James helped Anthony out of his car and into his house, laying him down on the couch. He the turned on the air conditioning and left Anthony alone for ten minutes, letting him cool down- Anthony was still in his boxer-briefs even then.

Slipping away, even James noticed that it was still hot so he slipped off his clothes, and then followed by his pair of briefs before slipping on a pair of blue Speedos. This way, all his clothes wouldn't be hanging off his body which was dripped with sweat.

"What happened?" Anthony asked as he saw James slip back in, noticing that they weren't at his own house anymore.

"You collapsed mate. I think it was because of the heat, so I took you back to my place where there is air-conditioning." James said.

Indeed, it was cooler there and the redness of Anthony's face was soon disappearing. James disappeared for a minute and soon returned with a drink; this time a can of VB.

"Cheers," They both said as they drank their beers.

"Hang on a minute" Anthony said all of a sudden. "You took me out even though I was still in my undies didn't you?"

"Yeah I did, and frankly I don't care about any embarrassment because you were hot and looked like you were about to chuck up. You face was really red Anthony; it still is a bit even now. My first thought was about your health."

"Yeah, I suppose that's a good point" Anthony said softly.

"Suppose do you? I told you we were close mates and mates look out for each other" James said, taking another sip of his VB.

Anthony didn't know what to say at this gesture of their friendship; despite being mates at the club for a long time, they didn't really become close friends until about a month or so ago.

"So how's Brodie going?" Anthony asked, breaking the silence.

"He's ok. Well, yeah, he's ok. Enjoying his time playing footy, as we all do I suppose you could say" James replied.

It was this point at time at which James looked uncomfortable. No one knew this, not even his closest friend Brodie Holland, but his sexuality had been a secret from everyone he knew. On the occasions that there have been club functions, he had been either by himself or taken one of his female friends with him. To hear the revelations about Anthony's sexuality, well, the situation was becoming entirely different now.

"Hay James, are you ok?" Anthony said picking up on the look of concentration on James's face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Listen I'm going for a dip in my pool, do you want to join me?" James asked, trying desperately to avoid any awkward questions.

"Only one problem mate. I have nothing else to change into" Anthony said.

"That's not a problem. Come with me and I'll lend you a pair of my Speedos." James said, as they both headed towards his bedroom.

As they entered his room, Anthony was amazed to see a massive collection of old movie posters hanging from the walls.

"Huge movie buff I take it Jim?" Anthony asked, stunned at the collection. It was a huge collection for just one person he thought.

"Yeah, I am in fact" James replied rummaging through his wardrobe looking for his pair of red Speedos. After another minute or so, he found them.

"Here you go Tony; I told you I had another pair here. I'll meet you outside, but you can change and leave you boxer-briefs here." James said, holding out a pair of red Speedos.

James handed the pair of Speedos to Anthony and went outside to the pool, thinking that Anthony would be a few minutes.

'God I can't believe all that has happened today' Anthony thought to himself as he got out of his boxer-briefs. There was a mirror in the room and Anthony went over there to check himself out. 'Looks like the training has payed off' he thought, admiring the cut smooth body of his, with only a slightly hairy chest and the crown of perfection of his body- a 10" cut beauty.

Moving back and stepping into the red Speedos, he went out of the room and into the backyard, slipping into the water; which was cold but considering the heat of the day, enjoyable.

"Cold isn't it?" James asked, seeing Anthony shiver from the coldness.

"Fuck yeah, but its better then the heat anytime" Anthony replied, sending a spray of water towards James.

For the next 20 minutes, they spent the time in the pool sending sprays of water towards each other and generally having a care free time. They then dried themselves, just enough not to get the furniture wet but still to remain wet a bit and headed back into the living room.

"That was fun mate" Anthony said, smiling for the first time that day since announcing that he was gay.

"Yeah it was wasn't it?" James said, also smiling and cracking open two more beers of VB.

"I should head of shortly; I really shouldn't inconvenience you anymore." Anthony said.

"You're not mate. Stay as long as you want, I don't have any plans for tonight."

"Really, you don't mind?"

"Of course not, we're mates and mates spend time with each other." James replied.

They were still in the swimwear and stayed that way, and at 6:00 James ordered takeout to eat.

20 minutes later, they were eating Chinese and drinking their 4th bottle of beer.

"So tell me Jimmy" Anthony said, slightly tipsy but fully knowing what he was saying and doing, "Have you got any secrets that you are hiding from us all?"

"Well, truthfully, yes I do Anthony." James said seriously.

Anthony stoped smiling and acting like a dickhead and become serious. "You' don't have to reveal it if you don't want to, you know that?"

"Yeah, but although it's not tit for tat, you told me yours so I will give you the same honour and tell you mine."

Anthony just nodded at this. Whatever James said, they were close mates now and he would support him regardless.

"Well, how I reacted to your announcement wasn't truly how I felt. When you said what you did, it sort of made me admire you more then what I did. You had the courage to say what you said without worrying about the consequences- you found someone to trust."

"Why," Anthony began "Thanks Jim. I know there was a reason to trust you and now I know what is. I'm glad that you respect me like that I and I really respect you too."

"Well, anyway, I guess I should say what I was going to say all along. Anthony, I'm gay as well." James said, speaking softly and confidently, although he was extremely nervous on the inside.

"Really? What are the chances of that happening? Anthony asked. 

"Yeah I know. It's extremely ironic." James said as they continued to eat, not quite sure of knowing what to say to each other. It was Anthony who broached the silence.

"So Jimmy, Jimmy Jim, are there any players on our team which you think are hot?" Anthony asked with a straight face.

This question really made James laugh loud. They were now going to compare hot guys with each other, which in his mind, wasn't all that bad a reaction.

"Sure there are heaps of them. You know that" Jim said.

"Yeah, Bucks is really a god isn't he?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah of course. I would love to be ridden by him any day. I guess Tarkyn is ok, as well as Shane and Brodie."

"Fuck yeah, they're all hot. Don't forget about Tazza as well, he's hot as well."

"Hell yeah." Jim replied. "But you know who I like the most don't you?"

"Yeah, Bucks off course!" Anthony said, smiling at this.

"No, you of course. You may not realise this, but whenever I got the chance too, I perved on you." Jim said softly, with a smile on his face and a look of admiration in his eyes.

"Really?" Anthony said shocked.

"Yes, really"

"You're not too bad yourself Jim."

They spent the next few minutes finishing off their drinks and diner and went back to sit on the sofa.

"What an eventful day it has been hasn't it?" Anthony said.

"Yeah, it has been. The most eventful that I've known of in recent times." Jim said.

Anthony got up and decided to have another look at the movie posters in the bedroom. After being gone for 5 minutes, James went off to discover where he was and saw that he was staring at a movie poster on the wall.

"You got good tastes" Anthony said still staring at them, not noticing that James had sat down on the double bed.

"Yeah, but thank god for the income or I wouldn't have been able to afford some of the posters."

"Really? If you don't mind my asking, how expensive have some of them been?" Anthony asked, turning around and sitting down on the bed next to Jim.

"Well, the one with Ava Gardner and Gregory Peck cost about 6 grand" James said lying down on the bed, taking the load of his feet.

"Wow! What an expensive hobby!" Anthony remarked, following Jim and laying on the bed.

They both stayed still for a few minutes before Anthony gathered up the nervous to ask the one question that had been on his mind since James's revelation.

"Jim, have you been with any other player?"

"Well, yes. Yes I have Anthony." James said. He was going to make Rocca beg to know who it was.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, who was it?" Anthony asked impatient and eager to know.

"Nick Riewoldt" came the reply.

"Shit! You're lucky. I would give anything for that hunk." Leaning up on his side, Anthony looked toward James who slid up in the same way. "How big  
was he?"

"Well, he was 9", but from the looks of your Speedo you're bigger then he is and possible cut as well" James said and promptly kissed Anthony on the  
lips.

Taken by surprise, Anthony soon opened his mouth and soon found himself French kissing James- passionately and deeply, unlike any other kiss he had ever had. He soon found himself kissing James for the next five minutes, before pulling back, breathing much deeper then before.

"That was amazing Jim" Anthony said, his chest rising and falling heavily. "I've never been kissed like that before."

"I'm glad that you liked it Tony. Now lie back on the bed and enjoy the rest of the night. I can tell there will be many more nights like this with you." Jim said with a smile on his face. 

As Anthony lied back on the bed, James slowly licked around Anthony's lips before heading down his neck then to his chest and licking the chest hair that was between the two perfect sized nipples.

Slowly moving back up again, he paused by the left nipple and start licking all around it, enjoying the taste and feeling the nipple becoming erect. He then moved to the right nipple and gave it the same treatment, all to Anthony's enjoyment.

"Oh Jim, I have wanted this for so long!" Anthony moaned with pleasure, enjoying the sensations at the hands- rather the tongue- of James.

James continued to go lower, lower and lower, until he was just above Anthony's bulge in his red Speedos. He stayed just above it for a few more minutes, teasing Anthony, and then he started to lick and suck the bulge through the fabric of the swim suit.

"Fuck, suck me James; I want to feel my cock in your hot mouth!" Anthony moaned loudly.

James slowly pulled the Speedos down to reveal the 10" cut cock, one of the biggest that James had seen- the only other person who was bigger was Chris Judd at 11". Jim then puts his mouth on the tip of the cock and licks all around; like he was sucking his favourite flavour lolly pop- a cock tasting one.

"FUCK!!!!" Anthony moaned with pleasure, putting his hands on James's head. "Take more in your mouth!"

Doing as requested, James went slowly down more and more of the cock, tasting it all around with his tongue, savouring in the taste, while at the same time inserting a finger into Anthony.

"SSSSSSSS" Anthony hissed, a mixture of pleasure and pain from the finger being inserted.

Finally reaching the base of the massive beauty and smelling the pubes of Anthony, James slowly went back up to the tip again, while inserting another finger in Anthony.

Reaching the top of the cock, he slams back down to the base and slowly pulls out the fingers before inserting them again. This was causing Anthony so much pleasure he started to take control and he started using his hands to pull James off his cock before pushing him back down again.

Repeating this process for the next 15 minutes, the face fucking of James by Anthony got faster and faster rand then all of a sudden...

"FUCK!!!I'M CUMMMING!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Anthony before shooting 7, 8, 9 loads of cum into James before pulling his cock out.

Instead of swallowing, James slowly pulled his fingers out of Anthony, moved up to his face and French kissed him, slowly sharing Anthony's cum with him.

After all the cum had been swallowed, James lay down next to Anthony.

"Fuck that was amazing Jim!" Anthony said with a huge smile.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Tony" James said with a huge grin on his face.

"Please do" Anthony replied, slowly spreading his legs seductively for James.

James then went down to Anthony's ass, spread his legs and pushed them into the air and shoved a tongue into him, getting him ready for the fantastic fuck that he was about to receive.

"MMMMMM" Anthony moaned as he was getting licked out by James.

Then, all of as sudden, the tongue disappeared and was replaced by something else.

"Get ready" Jim said as he slammed his cock into Anthony in one thrust and rested on top of him, letting Anthony get used to the feeling.

"Now this is going to go fast!" Jim whispered seductively in Anthony's ear.

Taking his 8" uncut beauty out of Anthony, leaving the tip in there, he slammed back in and then went back out again, enjoying the feeling of the warmth and tightness of Anthony's arse.

Anthony, who was on his back with his eyes closed, was simply enjoying the fuck moaning out loud with pleasure.

"Fuck me harder Jim! More, I want more of your cock inside of me. Shoot inside me!"

Anthony continued to moan and scream with pleasure, as James continued to go in and out of him, going faster and faster.

20 minutes later, with sweat dripping off both of them, James suddenly screamed "I'M CUMMMMINNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!" as he shoot his load inside of Anthony.

Slowly coming down from his orgasm, James pulled out of Anthony and cuddled up next to him, as they kissed.

"Hey Anthony, look up on the roof." James murmured.

Anthony looked up and he couldn't believe what he saw- a giant poster of Chris Judd's 11" beauty being sucked by James.

Looked like James was a giant slut.


	4. Anthony and Sav Rocca

Anthony and Sav Rocca had a deep secret. A very deep secret that only a few others knew about. Although they were brothers, they were also secret fuck buddies and when they were playing at Collingwood together, they always fucked in the change rooms after a game- with their captain Nathan (Bucks) Buckley watching on, jacking himself off over the hot sight.

"Remember that, Sav?" Anthony whispered in Sav's ear, as he rubbed his cock through his white footy shorts.

"Of course. Remember the time when the whole team watched?"

"That was a hell of a hot night" Anthony replied huskily.

Then, Anthony slowly lowered Sav's shorts to reveal a 10" cut beauty, just like his own. Both had the same length cock and shared an equal passion by sucking or jerking each other off, but especially when they get it up their hot tight arses. They literally had eyes only for each other, well most the time that is.

With the shorts down to Sav's ankles, Anthony slowly started to feel Savs cock, rubbing it up and down while slowly licking from his pubes up to his slightly hairy chest and then his left nipple. Slowly licking and biting his left nipple, Anthony then went to work on the right.

"Fuck Anthony, you still have the touch!" Sav moaned. They hadn't had a hot sex session in a month and Sav had missed it- he had to get his hole filled by fellow Kangaroos player Glenn Archer, although he didn't complain.

Anthony then moved slowly up and when he reached Sav's mouth, started passionately swapping saliva with him, tongues meeting tongues and moans filling the room. As it was going on, Sav started feeling his brother's cock through the tenting red Speedos- just the way he liked it!

"You can wait right there bro." Anthony said, swatting his brother's hand away from his cock.

"Why?" Sav asked, leaning on his side on the massive double bed.

"You haven't told me about you had filled you up since our last fuck."

"Damn! I forgot about that. I will tell you, as long as you tell me about who you have had ok?"

"Fair deal." Anthony replied. "So come on, spill the beans."

"Glenn Archer and Mark Ricuito."

"What was Archer like?" Anthony said, as he played with his cock in his Speedos.

"He was amazing. We fucked at least 6 times that night, all over his house, like in the kitchen and the shower, plus once or twice in his swimming pool and another time in his car."

"Fuck that sounds hot as."

"Yeah, it was. What about you Ant? Who did u fuck?" Sav asked.

"Michael Voss and Jason Akermanis, at the same time. We had a fucking hot threesome."

"How big was Aker?" Sav asked, his cock still hard as a rock.

"He is 7" cut and he knows how to use it, I tell you that."

Sav couldn't take it any more and leant over and kissed his brother as passionately as he could, making them join together as one. Tongues against tongues, cocks rubbing against cocks, they become a single withering person of passion. It was like they had never been apart in their entire life.

Sav ripped his brothers Speedos off before shoving his 10" monster right up Anthony's hot arse all at once.

"Oh Anthony I have missed this" Sav moaned leaning in to kiss his bro. As he did, he moved his cock all the way out, leaving only the tip in before slamming it all back in again.

"MMMMMMMMMMM" Anthony moaned as he French kissed Sav and took his favourite cock up his arse. No matter who he fucked, he always came back to Sav and enjoyed their sex sessions.

As they kissed, Sav slowly began to go in and out of his brother, taking his time feeling his cock being massaged by the hot arse of Anthony. Sav had not yet found a hotter arse then his brothers and even if he did, he would always fuck his brother.

"I love you so much Tony" Sav said, as he slowly to begin to go faster into the hot hole.

Anthony could only moan his response, as Sav began to jack off his cock and nail his arse, the waves of pleasure running widely through his body.

As they were on their side, Sav easily jacked off his bro with one hand as well as twisting his nipples and slamming into the hole, at this time he was already going quite fast and he could only get faster before he blew.

The room soon fell silent, with only grunts and moans filling the room, as well as the sound of balls hitting against Anthony's arse.

The situation was becoming so hot that it wasn't long before Anthony moaned "GOD, I'M GOING TO SHOOT!!!" as the jacking of his cock, pinching of nipples and the hot rough and fast fuck became too much, as he shot his load all over the bed and Sav's hand.

This only encouraged Sav to go faster, and after 5 minutes he shot his load.

As Anthony leaned back on his back, Sav lifted his legs and tasted his hot cum from his bros arse. He then moved up to Anthony and shared his cum, before collapsing on top of him.

"God that was hot!" said a voice behind a camera, who pressed stop on the cam.

"It was wasn't it?" Sav replied, as Michael Voss emerged from the corner of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

It was after a game between Collingwood and West Coast, really the next day in Perth, when Jason Cloke and Chris Judd met up, purely by accident, at an elite gym in the city centre.

They only spotted each other later on as they both made their way into the changing room, both only in Speedos and, surprisingly, they were the only ones in there.

Although the heat of the day had passed; it was 4:00 in the arvo, the temperature was still 33 degress, and the humidity made it even worse. It was manly for this reason they were indoors for a swim and not at the ocean as they normally would, as per club instructions.

Jason quickly hoped into the showers and Chris shortly forward, both only taking a few minutes in the showers before going back to the benches. Chris's stuff was on a bench facing Jason.

"Hey, you played good out there last night" Chris said, drying himself down. He paused to lean over and ruffle Jason's hair.

"If you say so" Jason replied disheartened. He was sitting down on the bench, still in his Speedos, with his hands resting in his face. He was absolutely exhausted at both playing the game, and competing with his brothers. All through out his life they were competing against each other, and it never stopped.

"What's the matter Jase? You are a great player." Chris said, looking towards Jason and sitting on the bench.

"Am I? Am I really? I probably won't be noticed as much now, now that Travis and Cam are here. Do you know what it's like having to compete against your brothers all your life?"

"No, I guess I don't." Chris replied softly.

"No that's right, you don't. But what shits me even more is that while I now have to compete against them, I have to aspire to be a great footy player. I aspire to play the game like you Chris; you're a model for all the younger players." Jason said, lifting his head to say to say it, but then resting back again.

Chris was listening intently while also drying the bulge in his Speedos. He then moved over and sat next to Jason, rubbing his back.

"Cheer up mate, people think you are a fantastic player, I think that." Chris said gently.

Jason raised his head again.

"I might know that, but it still doesn't take away the fact that all this competing with them is just so exhausting. I tell you, at times I have felt like giving the game up and I have often been thinking that, they're not just one off thoughts."

Chris could see the sincerity in Jason's eyes, as well as the wetness of tears forming in the corners.

"Don't cry Jason. You have you entire life to look forward too; and with your brothers being there, you might end up all playing on the one side at the same time; the Cloke brother's power" Chris said, trying to portray some positive to cheer up Jason; who really did look sad.

"Well, that's not all the problem is Chris. There is way more to it then you know." Jason said, trying desperately not to cry.

"Then what is Jason?" Chris asked, now seriously concerned for his fellow footy player.

"The thing is I don't know if I should tell you. I mean, I don't want it spread all around the country and to tell you the truth, we are not all that close mates at all." Jason said, sniffling and chocking back on his tears.

At this point Chris had squatted down in front of Jason, with his hands resting on Jason's legs as he looked up.

"You should start thinking positive Jase. If it helps you can tell me your secret. I swear to you that I won't repeat it to anyone."

Jason took a few deep breathes before beginning. "The truth is Chris, I'm gay."

Chris didn't respond immediately to Jason, moving onto the bench next to Jason. As Jason turned to face him, he placed his hands on Jason's' thighs.

"Well, Jase I have news for you as well. I'm gay as well."

Jason looked across at Chris, surprised that he just announced that he was gay as well. "You are?" He asked with a smile.

Chris moved his hands towards Jason's Speedos and started rubbing the bulge before answering "Yes. I am Jase and you are hot you know that?"

Before Jason could say anything, Chris leaned over and started kissing Jason. Slowly at first, then as they got into it Chris forced Jason onto his back on the bench. Still passionately French kissing each other, Chris continued to rub Jason's bulge as Jason started running his hands through Chris's hot chest hair.

Chris then put his hand into Jason's red Speedos, which by this time was bulging, and started rubbing his hands against the warm flesh, causing Jason to moan as they continued to kiss.

Chris then pulled his hand out of Jason's Speedos, whose body was struggling underneath the hot touches he was giving.

"Oh Chris, you're so good." Jason murmured.

They tore apart from each other and Chris made his way down to Jason's Speedos once more, and when it got there, his fingers circled the mound that could be seen in them.

Jason couldn't take it any longer and ripped his Speedos off, revealing his cock.

"You look so yummy" Chris said, appraising Jason's hot cock.

"Thanks Chris. It runs in the family me Cam and Travis are all 9" cut."

Chris couldn't take it any longer and stood up and dropped his own pair of blue Speedos, which were already beginning to get wet with pre cum.

"Fuck Me!" Jason exclaimed at the size of the cock which was suddenly revealed. "How big is that weapon?"

"11" uncut. All for the use of pleasure."

"You're just bigger then Anthony Rocca, you know that?" Jason asked, still surprised at the size of it.

"Really? Well, I hope I can please you as much as he did." Chris said, starting to lower himself onto his knees.

"I never said anything...." Jason was cut off by the feeling of a hot warm mouth lowering itself onto his hard cock. All possibilities of Jason continuing what he was saying was lost as the pleasure he was receiving started escaping Jason verbally.

As Chris lowers his mouth over Jason's cock, he puts his hand onto his cock and started to wank Jason off while sucking the tip of the cock.

"Chris, that's fantastic!" Jason moaned, the feeling of his cock being wanked by his footy hero, not to mention the tongue licking the tip of his cock getting him hot and sweaty. It wasn't long before Jason started feeling his balls being played with by Chris.

Chris then pulled off Jason's cock and started licking all along the sides, and all this caused Jason to start feeling his own nipples, the whole scene causing him to be the hottest that he had ever been in his life.

"Suck all of my cock" Jason begged, he was desperate to cum and wanted to cum in Chris's mouth.

Chris did as Jason begged him to, and went all the way down to Jason's pubes and inhaled the smell of his pubes, causing his monster size cock to leak with pre-cum. While moving back up, Chris laid his hands on Jason's arse and started feeling them, pinching them causing Jason to enjoy the hot blow job even more.

"MMMMMMMM" Jason could only moan with pleasure, Chris was giving him one of the best blow jobs that he had ever received by anyone in his life. The moans and groans he let out only served Chris to continue the hot blow job. The blow job was even Chris himself pleasure, at tasting a cock he had long hidden a secret desire for.

Soon, after they had been going at it for 20 minutes, Jason soon found that he needed a fuck. It was the only way that he could shoot a massive load and he wanted to show Chris that it was him that caused him to shoot a huge load.

"Hey Chris?" Jason managed to ask, between moans.

"Yeah?" Chris looked up and stopped sucking the cock in front of him.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard" Jason begged.

Without any hesitation, Chris pulled Jason's legs up and started diving into his hot love tunnel with his tongue as far as he could go. Tasting the hot sweaty arse that had just been in a pair of skimpy Speedos.

"MMMM" Jason moaned, the pleasure of Chris's tongue was so unbelievable.

Then, all of a sudden Chris pulled out and replaced his tongue with his 11" monster at the entrance of Jason. Slowly moving it around, causing Jason to whimper. He just wanted a hot hard fuck off Chris now!

"Enter me!" Jason demanded, to which Chris slammed the entire length of his cock up Jason's arse, letting it rest there. While letting Jason get used to the length, he leaned in and started French kissing Jason, while pinching his nipples at the same time.

"I'm ready" Jason said after a while, loving the feeling of the hot chest hair of Chris's on his stomach. Without further ado, Chris pulled his cock out before slamming it back in.

Chris took it half way back out, before slamming it back in again. As it went all the way back in, the cock hit Jason's prostrate causing Jason to scream with pleasure, encouraging Chris to go harder, faster, then and there!

"Fuck! Go harder! I want you to shoot your load in me" Jason whimpered.

And so Chris went faster. Increasing the speed that his cock went in and out, not to mention slamming it back in as hard as he could. The hot sex was getting hotter, sweat dripping of his nipples, forehead and hairy chest onto the smooth six pack of Jason. Before long, they were both on the edge of shooting a massive load.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!!!!!!!!" Jason screamed, as with a thrust against his prostrate, Jason shoot his load onto Chris, his nipples getting squirted and the hot hairy chest dripping with the cum of Jason, slowly running down to Chris's pubes.

The wetness of Chris only encouraged Chris to go faster, and a few moments later he shoot his load up Jason, before collapsing on top of him, his half hard cock still up Jason's arse.

Chris leaned into Jason and French kissed him again. "We have to do this again!"

Jason could only nod, enjoying the feeling of a hot hairy chest covered in cum against his own body.


	6. Nick Riewoldt and Shane Woewodin

Nick Riewoldt had recently been named as captain of St Kilda and he was looking forward to the year ahead. Being named as the captain was a highlight to his career and it was something he was proud of, as well running the Waterside Hotel with a few other players.

One Thursday night, he had held a party and numerous players went to it and it was a fun night for everyone. At 1:00 Friday morning only Nick and Shane Woewodin remained at his place.

"Guess I should say congrats for the captaincy then" Shane said, sitting down next to Nick with a beer in his hand.

"Thanks mate. It was good to be named. How are things down at Collingwood?" Nick replied.

"It's ok. I think it might be Bucks's last year. He's ageing you know."

"Yeah I suppose we all have our use by time. You look tired you know that?"

"Well, it is 1 in the morning" Shane replied and they both laughed. "Seriously, Mick has been working us hard for this year; we all have the aim to be the winner in September."

"Well, not before we do. Lets head for a swim mate; we have nothing better to do."

Shane just nodded as they both went out to the pool. They stripped down to their underwear; Nick in red briefs and Shane in grey boxer-briefs and went in.

"Looks like the training has been paying off" Nick said. "You have a good looking body on you."

"Thanks mate. The training has had that benefit which is good. You're not looking too bad yourself."

"Can I tell you something Shane? But don't tell anyone ok?" Nick asked apprehensively.

"Sure mate. I won't say anything to no one." Shane responded, wondering what on earth Nick could have to confess. He instantly thought that it must be something bad and prepared himself for the worst.

"Well, I am gay and I really want to get it on with you" Nick said, sheepishly and afraid that Shane might punch him out.

"Well, I guess it's something that many people hide nowadays and so well. For the record, you ain't the only gay one around."

With this Shane moved over to Nick and started kissing him, as well as feeling his cock through his briefs.

"That's a nice cock you have on you Nick." Shane said, before diving back in and shoving his tongue down Nick's throat.

The tongue duelling continued for a while, with Nick grabbing Shane's arse and cock through his briefs and Shane making Nicks cock tent his hot red briefs.

Shane then pulled Nick's briefs down to reveal a thick 9" uncut cock, surrounded by blonde pubes.

"Naturally blonde are we?" Shane asks with a smile.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted to stick out from the blondes, so I went peroxide."

"I can see that. Do you trim down there as well?"

"Yeah, I know others who love it trim." Nick responded as he pulled Shane's boxer-briefs down and chucking them over the edge of the pull, next to his pair of briefs. "You're not all that bad yourself. What is that 7"?"

"Close" Shane said. " 8" uncut all waiting for you."

Nick then moved lower and licked Shane's neck, before going lower to his left nipple licking it all around before moving to the right. Shane could only give in to the pleasure that Nick was giving him.

Nick then licked lower and lower, over the washboard abs. He then pushed Shane onto the edge of the pool before he started licking the tip of the 8" cock, and as he did he also moved a finger to Shane's hot hole and started massaging it.

"MMMMMMMMMM" Shane could only moan and run his hands through Nick's hair as the pleasure he was feeling started becoming better and better

Nick then moved down to the base of the cock, slowly going lower and lower at the same time as he inserted his finger all the way in Shane's hot arse. Shane found himself getting hotter and hotter, and all he could do was spread his legs further apart giving Nick easier access.

Nick began to bob his add up and down on the hot cock, as he added a second, then a third finger to the arse. He pulled the fingers out before slamming them back in again.

Going back down, Nick could taste the taste of Shane's pubes in his mouth as he began to move faster and faster on the cock, determine to make Shane have the best orgasm that he had ever had in his life.

"Nick, it needs to be filled" Shane moaned huskily; determined to be filled by the cock of this mega stud.

Nick then stopped his fingering and sucking and turned Shane around, before diving into his hot arse with his tongue, lapping it up as much as he could.

"Get in there, lick it bitch!" Shane moaned again.

As Nick continued to give Shane the best rim job he could, Nick started lapping up a familiar test that he had tasted before. It was someone's hot cum, left over in the hot arse of the hot Collingwood player.

"Been fucked earlier on have we?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, earlier on this evening." Shane replied, desperate for Nick to continue his rim job.

"Who was it?" Nick demanded.

"Bucks. We were the only ones at the Lexus Centre, so he fucked me in the change rooms for over two hours."

Nick moaned at this and dived back in, tasting the cum of the football mega stud that is Bucks. He then came back up for air.

"He must have shot a few times?" Nick enquired.

"Yeah, and it was simply overflowing immediately after." Shane replied.

At this point, both guys were simply hot, hard and extremely horny and they wanted a fuck. So Nick pulled Shane back into the water, turned him around and rested against his back, his cock tip against Shane's entrance.

"You want this cock Shane? Huh? You want this monster in side of you?"

"Oh hell yeah Nick." Shane said as he leant back, grinding himself against Nick's monster cock. "I want you to fuck me like Bucks did; hard and rough. I want to feel your cum flow in amongst my captains, my master's."

"Oh hell yeah." Nick moaned as he slammed his cock all the way into Shane. "Is this hw you take it? Is this how Bucks and Rocca fuck you, all night long, pumping their cocks in you, breeding you?"

Shane could only moan, the feeling of cock amongst the cum extremely powering. Shane nodded and as soon as Nick saw this, he withdrew his cock until only the tip remand left.

"I'm going to bread your hot Collingwood slutty arse." Nick said.

He then slammed his cock back in, filling Shane up. Shane loved the hot cock ride, he just loved being dominated by all the hot players and Nick was certainly hot, talking dirty as he slammed his way in and out.

"You love this, you dirty cum rag" Nick said, slamming his cock in as hard as he could.

Inch by inch, he took it back out before slamming it back in, keeping up the fast pace as he slammed harder and harder enjoying the hot piece of arse that was submitting to him.

"Oh Nick, you really feel every inch of your hot cock" Shane moaned.

"Sluts like you normally do feel it all" Nick said continuing the hot fuck, every thrust getting him closer and closer to cumming.

As he did, he started jacking Shane's cock off wanting both of them to cum from this hot experience.

For the next few moments, all could be heard was the fucking that was going on in the pool, water flying everywhere and very shortly, cum as well.

"GOD, I'M CUMMING!!!!!!!!!" Nick yelled and shot his load into Shane and the feeling of another load in his arse, as well as the hand jacking him off, caused Shane to shoot his load all over the edge of the pool and Nick's hand.

They then pulled themselves out of the pool, simply exhausted and wet into the house and collapsed on Nick's bed.

"That's the biggest load I have shot in days" Nick said leaning over to kiss Shane, swapping saliva with him.

"Yeah, it will be dripping out of me for days." Shane responded.

"For your masters to taste" Nick said with a grin.

"Yeah. They'll be enjoying that I can tell you that."


	7. Anthony Rocca and Nathan Buckley

It was the final night of the Collingwood training camp up on the Sunshine Coast and Anthony Rocca was asleep in his hotel room. For as well as training, Anthony managed to get a lot of cock action; from both his teammates and the local gay population.

One of his regular fuck buddies was the captain of his side Nathan Buckley and on their day off, they had a long day full of hot sweaty sex as well as one or two threesomes they somehow managed to fit in the day.

Up to his usual tricks, Anthony did not notice that Nathan had entered the room, until he heard the room door close quietly.

"Nathan, is that you?" Anthony asked quietly, determined to find out if it was. His cock was already hard with the excitement of the situation; not to mention the training session with all his sweat hot looking teammates.

"You're not wearing anything; just the way I like it." Nathan murmured, climbing on top of Anthony and slowly kissing him, while also wanking his cock at the same time.

"MMM" Anthony moans; enjoying the feeling of Bucks hand moving his huge 10" slab up and down, while he rubbed his underwear clad arse slowly against the cock.

Nathan continues to rub his arse onto Anthony's huge cock; before slowly removing his boxer briefs to reveal an 11" monster.

"Suck it Rocca!" Bucks demanded savagely grabbing Anthony's face and forcing him onto his cock, right to the very base.

Sucking the thick cock of his captain made Anthony just moan in pleasure; slowly making his way from the very base of the cock, right to the tip where he swirled his tongue around the head eliciting moans of ecstatic pleasure from Bucks before slamming back down to the base again.

Continuing this process for the next few minutes, only load moans could be heard from Anthony, for this was the best blow job he had ever had. Then, all of a sudden Nathan stopped sucking causing Anthony to look up.

He needn't have worried, because Bucks got up and sat himself on Anthony's 10" cut monster, causing Anthony to lean his head back against his pillow and moan very loudly, causing Bucks to wonder if anyone could hear them going it at.

Despite this, Bucks started to go up to the tip of Anthony's cock, before slamming down again, enjoying the hot cock of his fuck buddy and best mate. For Bucks, it was only him and Rocca having a hot fuck session and nothing else was happening around them.

"You're so big Anthony. Its so fantastic- it fills me up so much" Nathan moaned, turning Anthony on even more.

Anthony could only just moan; the feeling of the warm tight arse surrounding his cock and taking it all was causing him so much pleasure. "MMMMMMMMM" were the only thing that Bucks could hear from Rocca.

Bucks started to go faster, loving the hot fuck that he was giving. He had always found that Rocca was a hot fuck and it was nights like these which made him remember of it.

15 minutes later, and Bucks was still going strong riding Anthony's cock harder and harder. Just then Rocca started breathing heavier and then warned "I'm cumming" as he started shooting his hot load into his captain's hot arse.

As his cock started getting soft, Bucks decided to put his cock back in Rocca's hot mouth and he stood up, grabbed Rocca's head and forced it to the base.

"MMMMMMM" Bucks could only moan as Anthony sucked the cock as best he could. It was only a few more minutes until Bucks screamed "I'M CUMMING!!!!" as he shoot his load in Anthony's mouth.

Bucks then collapsed on top of Rocca and started passionately French kissing him, tasting his own very tasty cum.

"That was amazing. I'm glad I came for a midnight snack" Bucks said, as he laid next to Rocca.

"Yeah it was. It made me day more complete."

"Really? Who did u fuck today?" Bucks replied, suddenly interested.

"Alan Didak."


	8. Chapter 8

It all started after the devastating loss of the 2002 grand final. It was at the moment that his brother Shane was at his lowest, that Darryl Wakelin came through for him and ever since that moment of intimacy, the two brothers haven't looked back.

Unfortunately with both playing for different teams, time was limited in which they could catch up. During the season they met up when Collingwood and Port Adelaide played each other or when there was a family occasion. Knowing this, they both fucked other players which lead to them both retelling the other their sexcapades while having a mid fuck break.

After their first fuck after the 2002 Grand Final, they soon discovered that they were both sex fiends, lusting after virtually every other player in the league and then some.

It was a Sunday afternoon when Darryl arrived in Melbourne. He soon found his brother and they embraced in a hug, having not seen each other in 2 months time. Emerging from the Virgin Australia terminal, they hurried over to the car park and got in, shivering from the freezing weather which Melbourne was going through. Hopping into the two front seats, they leaned over and French kissed each other, with Darryl rubbing his brother's cock through his pants.

"I've missed you Shane" Darryl murmured in between tongue duels.

They continued to kiss for a few moments longer, before heading out of the car park and raced to Shane's apartment in Toorak. But as soon as they got in, they continued where they left off.

Eventually they found themselves, somehow, on the couch in the living room with very little on. The only shred of clothing left on Darryl was a pair of black Speedo's, whereas Shane remained only in green boxer briefs.

"So, who have we fucked since I've been away?" Darryl asked playing with his brother's nipples, twisting them and occasionally leaning over to lick them.

"Well, where do I start? Ah, I know. Lance Whitnall was a good fuck, there's no denying that." Shane started.

"Really? What was 'Big Red' like?"

"Mmmm, absolutely amazing. His body was amazing and not to mention his ability to fuck practically forever without cumming."

"How long did it take him to cum?"

"Around 40 hot minutes. I tell you Darryl, I'm surprised he didn't shoot earlier because he made me shoot my load around 3, 4 times in that period of time."

This hot retelling of the fuck his bro had received made Darryl to get harder in his Speedos.

"Nice Shane. Anyone else?"

"Fuck yeah. Obviously I got fucked by Bucks a few times, and then there was Gary Ablett Jr, Matty Richardson and then the Rocca brothers."

Not being able to control himself any longer, Darryl leaned on top of Shane and forced his tongue into his brother's hot mouth, licking and biting the other tongue, as he ground his hard Speedo covered cock into Shane's green covered cock.

Continuing the passionate kissing and hot sweaty body grinding against each other for the next few minutes, it was all Shane could do to push his brother off of him.

"Not until you tell me about your sexcapades."

Darryl sighed, fingering the nipple of his brother that was lying next to him. "Well, I did have Chris Judd, but apart from that was about half a dozen or so threesomes with Mark Ricuito and Matty Primus. God I love all their chests, Juddy has such a perfect amount of chest hair on him and it's so tasty to lick. You should see what happens when cum gets in his chest hair, the sight is so hot."

"Really?" Shane asked. "Tell me more about it if it's that hot."

Darryl agreed to, while feeling Shane's cock through his boxer-briefs. "Well, I was getting fucked by Juddy, and he has a massive cock of destruction. I mean, I could only handle half of his cock the first few times because he's that massive, but now I have upgraded to the full 11 inches."

"Fuck!" Shane said, amazed that someone could have a cock that big... and that dangerous.

"Yeah I know. Anyway, he was fucking me with the full length and all I could do was moan, the pleasure he was giving me is unspeakable, the only other person who has given me the same amount of pleasure has been you bro."

"Thanks sexy" Shane responded with a French kiss to his brother and Darryl had to push him off so that he could continue with his sexcapade.

"It was at the 20 minute mark at which I blew my load, I really mean blew because it landed all of both of us, but most of it got on his nipples and then it started going lower on his body. He hardly noticed it and even then he only noticed it after he finished fucking me, which was about an hour after he started and we discovered that my cum soaked right down his body, including his pubes and especially around his balls."

"God, that's so hot" Shane murmured, reaching across to his brothers Speedo encased cock and rubbing it, making it get harder under the feeling of his hand.

Leaning over, Shane leaned on top of Darryl and started passionately French kissing him, saliva swapping mouths while the two cocks rubbed and grinded against each other, pre cum flowing freely.

Flipping his brother over, Darryl forced himself on top and started licking Shane's face, all around his eyes, before going lower to the neck, and even lower to the nipples.

"Fuck!" Shane moaned as Darryl licked his nipples, the feeling of the hot tongue mixed with saliva against the nub getting his nipples erect.

The feelings of pleasure didn't stop there for Shane. Oh no, Darryl was the master of giving pleasure and started licking his brother's nipples until both were erect. Then licking lower, he licked all along Shane's treasure trail, before lightly licking the hard cock enclosed in the green fabric.

"Fuck!!!" Shane moaned, the pleasure of being licked getting to him and when Darryl licked his cock head through his boxer briefs, it was almost enough to get him shooting his liquid lava.

But despite the temptation of the throat of his brother with his liquid nitrogen, Shane managed to stop himself from jumping over the proverbial cliff. As he did, Darryl licked down past the fabric and started on his thighs. The strong thighs that pushed an oval shaped ball through the air. The power and the passion, covered in the saliva of Shane Wakelin's biggest fan; his brother Darryl.

Pausing only slightly as he pulled the boxer briefs off, Darryl start licking the calves and as he pushed Shane's legs apart and slightly up, he aimed towards the target he wanted. Moving so slowly at times that it was like he was stopped, he could see the pleasure in Shane's face as he gripped the fabric of the sofa. Then he moved in to his target-the still  
tight arse of Shane Wakelin.

"MMMMMMMMM" Shane moaned; the pleasure he was feeling was so unbelievable and it reached a crescendo with the tonguing of his hot arse. But there was more to come and he knew it.

As he was licking his brother out, Darryl slowly removed his Speedos; which by this time was getting wet. Using the pre cum from inside, he rubbed it over his cock and then started fingering his brother. He then moved up and started Frenching Shane; the two bodies awash with sweat and pre cum.

Then, while still kissing, Darryl slowly inserted his 6" uncut beauty into the love canal of Shane. Though the city of Venice is founded with canals as its essential transport; it was Shane's love canal which would always capture Darryl. Going right into until his pubic hairs were contrasting against the skin of his brother's arse, Darryl stayed there kissing and  
tonguing for another five minutes.

Then he stopped and placed his arms either side of Shane's head. Moving his cock all the way out, he gently pushed it back in and left if there for barely ten seconds before going out again. Darryl soon started speeding up this process, until before long he was breading the arse of Shane Wakelin with sweat and saliva glistening off both bodies.

"Bread me Darryl, fuck me like the whore that I am" Moaned Shane; enjoying the pleasures running through his body from the head to the tips of his toes. The spine tingling sensations that he only experienced with one person- Darryl.

Darryl only grunted; concentrating only fucking the fine peace of arse that was in front of him. Pummelling the arse; the love canal of Australia, it wasn't soon before he found himself on the edge of a mind blowing orgasm. Before he could cum, he could feel the arse tightening around his cock.

"Fuck yeah!" The cry was matched by a stream of cum shooting onto Darryl's chest; the panting was so deep you could tell that it was from a person in the midst of a mind shattering orgasm.

But then it was Darryl's turn to cum.

The feeling of the hot arse was enough and he soon poured thick amounts of his cum into his brother's arse before collapsing on top of Shane.

As the sweat glistened off both of them and the cum joined them together, they snuggled together and had another mind blowing kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the end of September 2004 and the finals had come and gone. Port Adelaide had won the premiership and Brisbane was finally defeated for the first times in 3 years. Unfortunately, it wasn't Collingwood who had bet them and it only made James Clement bitter. Collingwood managed to make the finals in 2002 and 2003, but 2004 was a stinker of a year.

James managed to overcome the feelings of disappointment and bitterness by spending 2 hours each day at the gym. From 5 to 7 in the morning, he worked to strength his body physique and through the workout, his emotions were forced out of his body.

Every second day or so, he spent the two hours doing laps in the 50 meter pool. He immensely enjoyed swimming; it was one of the best times to think through everything. He couldn't really explain it, but the quietness of not hearing anyone speak left him with his own thoughts.

It was early Monday morning, around 5:30 and he was doing laps. Swimming up and down, arms lifting out of the water, gulping down the air when his faced emerged from the water. It wasn't until 5:45 that James noticed that another person was doing laps in the lane next to his.

As he took a short break, reaching up for his bottle of water, the person in the next lane stopped as well and looked over at James. James was shocked to see that it was Nick Riewoldt.

"Nick!" James exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, of course. Got to stay fit somehow in the off season."

"I suppose you're right. How long have you been coming here for? I would have seen you around"

"A while now. 4 or 5 months I think it is. You haven't seen me because I come in just after you leave" Nick replied

"Really? Why didn't you say something when you see me?" James enquired.

"Well, every time that I had planned to say something as you were leaving, you had this look on your face. Concentration or some shit like that, and if you were deep in thought, I didn't want to interrupt your thought process."

"Well, I was probably thinking about our next loss for next year." James replied, feeling miserably about his team's performance in the 2004 season.

"Don't think like that mate. You should always think positive"

"Easier said when you're near the top" James replied, before swimming away to continue his laps.

Nick couldn't think for his life why James was upset, sure Collingwood had a crappy year but there's more to life then the losing streak of your team. Nick just couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that there was something wrong with James and he was going to find out what the problem is.

Half an hour later, James decided to call it a day. He lifted himself out of the pool, grabbed his water bottle and headed towards the locker room. Arriving their, he dropped his wattle bottle with the rest of his stuff and headed into the showers. Hopping into the warm water, he was washing his chest and had his eyes closed when he heard someone else came in. Not surprisingly, he could guess who it could have been and wasn't surprised when he opened his eyes.

"Hey" was all that Nick said, before starting to wash himself. If James was going to act like a total cunt, he wasn't even going to speak to him.

"Hey" James replied, running a bar of soap along his chest. "Sorry about before man. I was just....never mind"

"Sure, but if there's something wrong you can tell me. After all, we are both in the same sport. You can take that as our Hippocratic oath- we look out for each other." Nick said looking directly at James.

There was only a slight murmur from James, acknowledging what Nick had said, before silence descended again

"Yeah, you're right in that sense Nick. But some things are better left unsaid" James said, as he dropped his red Speedos to reveal his 8" cock. He started washing his cock and could see that Nick was looking at him, at his cock.

Looking up Nick said "Well, I can see were you're coming from. After all, thinking about it gives you the time to analyse the entire situation. And I can bet anything, that you don't won't to tell me because you think that I'll somehow use it against you on the green because I'm on an opposing team. Is that correct?" Nick dropped his own pair of bright blue Speedos to reveal his 9" thick cock.

James only nodded looked down at the tiles, continuing to wash himself.

"Let's go sit down" Nick said gently. Grabbing their soap and their Speedos, they both sat down on a bench naked as the day they were born. Nick was facing James trying to look into his eyes.

"What's the matter Jim?" Nick said softly, rubbing his hand on James's back.

This caused James to look up. No one called him Jim, no one except..... But that was a long time ago. They call it emotional baggage but for James it was an emotional scar- still deep as it was when he first found out.

"Nothing all right? Nothing is wrong and stop trying to play the part of a sympathetic ear you blonde bastard! You are an idiot, a freak and a fucking ugly guy with the bleach blonde hair! You are a try hard!" James yelled at Nick as he stood up, his frustration boiling over into a verbal attack.

"I don't think so Jim. I know you and you're a gentle guy. I really am not a try hard; just sit down and tell me the truth. I won't repeat any of it- I give you my word!" Nick said this in such a gentle tone, it made James wonder why exactly he yelled at Nick and he sat down again.

But then he remembered why.

"Have you ever had your heart broken Nick?" James asked.

"Sure. More times then I really want to admit too, but yeah I know that feeling."

"Well, it was the first time. My one true love just uped and left me. After 4 years of a relationship they just left me. Now I have no idea who I am."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Nick said, sitting next to James again and started rubbing his back again. "I'm sure you'll find another girl."

"That's the thing Nick. It wasn't a girl that made me feel who I was. I never knew my true self, my identity until I met him. And now he had to go and leave me!" James started crying at this point, his head in his hands.

Nick was shocked. He just had James Clement admit to him that he had a gay lover who had just left him after 4 years. Though this was a shock, it made no difference to Nick. James was a human and it didn't matter if he was gay straight or bendy as you could come; they were mates.

"Here, here" Nick said and he soon found Jim resting his head in Nick's lap, with Nick comforting him and just rubbing his back. Nick enjoyed comforting James and the lack of attire didn't rate a notice; until James started feeling something poking him in the neck.

"Nick" James started laughing a little, as he wiped away some of his tears and he leaned up off Nick. "Is that your cock hitting me in the neck?

"Yes" Nick said, slightly embarrassed at having a hard cock. He admitted it freely after James found the confidence to confess to his relationship to man to him.

"Have you ever had a relationship with a man before Nick?" James asked point blank.

"Yes I have Jim. Well, it would be better to say that we are more fuck buddies then anything, but I have feelings for him." Nick confessed.

"Really?" James said looking straight into Nick's eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, do I know this person?"

"Have a guess; you'll probably be able to guess who it is no doubt."

"Nick Dal Santo?" James asked, looking straight at Nick.

Nick could only nod his head- god was it that obvious to others? Did he show it when they were training?

"He's a stud." James said. "Have you told him you feel?"

"Well, obviously he knows that I love his cock otherwise we wouldn't be fucking. But he doesn't know that I love him." Nick replied softly, remembering the feelings that Dal Santo gave him.

"Have you ever loved a man before Nick?"

"Well, in a way I have. Loved the way he made me laugh and I don't even know him. God, we're hardly friends and I think this guy is hot- a nice all around guy. I would have him or Nick any day, but god, don't make me choose between the two because it would be too hard."

"Really! How can you love him if you don't really know him- not that I'm saying whom you can and cannot love?"

"It's hard to explain Jim. Maybe it's the impression that I get whenever I chat to him, or maybe it's all the good things that I hear about him from others. Or it could be entirely down to the fact that I love to be loved and that he would a great guy to fall in bed with, to hold in my arms"

There was silence for a few minutes, each guy deep in their own faults. Nick, believing that he gave the right description of the person he was in love with and James thinking about whom on earth Nick could possibly be thinking about.

"Do you want to know who I'm talking about James?" Nick asked, quietly.

"It's up to you mate. Whatever you say, I'll support you and it will stay between you and me."

Taking a deep breath, trying hard to keep calm and not vomit, Nick revealed his biggest secret.

"It's you James. You are the person that I love."

Silence followed this revelation; neither guy knowing what to say nor do in that space- in that short period which changed the way they looked at each other.

"Want to come back to my place?" James asked Nick, after five minutes.

 

******************************

Nick and James spent the next few hours talking. Talking about why Nick loved James, what was James's hot spots on his body, everything under the sun. They talked until they realised it was midday.

"Can you believe the time already?" James said, surprised they had been chatting for a few hours.

"I can Jim" Nick replied. "Any time with you is the best time. You make it go by so fast, I don't want the evening to come, because then I would have to leave for the night."

During that talk, James had rested his hand on Nick's thigh. But then he placed his other hand on Nick's cheek and he turned his head to face him. Moving in James gently placed a kiss on Nick's lips, causing Nick to moan. Getting into it, Nick gently opened his mouth and Jim slipped his tongue in and the next few minutes were spent with the two sharing saliva and tongues.

They both knew that there was more to come, so they stood up and made their way to James's bed.

Striping out of his jeans and shirt, Nick stood in a pair of black boxer briefs which James attacked, sucking the big bulge in them. Nick just moaned, loving the feeling of being sucked off through his underwear and before long he found himself, somehow, on his back on the bed.

James then stood up and seductively took his tight blue t-shirt off and started playing with his nipples.

"Like what you see Nick?" He asked huskily, the hormones running though his body.

Nick only nodded as James pulled his shorts off revealing a massive bulge in red briefs. As he started feeling his 8" cut through his briefs, Nick encouraged him to do more.

"Oh yeah, Jim. Feel your cock; jack your big hot cock for me."

The verbal attack was enough for Jim and he pounced on top of Nick and shoved his tongue down his throat. They were soon two withering bodies, sweat pouring off them as they moaned and Nick pulled James's briefs off and started feeling his hot tight arse.

"Fuck me Jim" Nick managed to whisper as they continued to make out with Nick's thick 9" cut monster being rubbed against James's stomach.

James did not hesitate and he moved back slightly before slamming all of his cock into Nick.

"Fuck!!!!!!!!!" Nick moaned, the initial entry hurt but the pleasure was fantastic.

James knew he had captured Nick and he slowly withdrew half of his cock before slamming back into the blonde stud.

"You like it rough?" He asked as he shoved his cock against Nick's prostrate.

"MMMMMMMMMM" Nick moaned, he was loving the rough attack on his arse by this Collingwood stud and he started jacking his cock. God, the pleasure he  
was receiving was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

James continued the rough fuck, slamming in and out of the hot hole. Although he was no stranger to fucking a mans hole, the pleasure was the best he ever had. It was causing his body to go into meltdown, the sweat pouring of them as thick as if it was a form of butter.

Fifteen minutes later and with an "OH MY GOD!!!" from Nick, his arse tightened around Jim's cock and he started spraying his load over both of them and James's hairy chest soon found itself covered in a mixture of cum and sweat.

"Fuck me!!!!" James screamed, the arse he was banging became unbelievable tight and he soon found himself shooting his load into Nick and falling down next to him.

The two slowly kissed, coming down from the sex high.

They turned and looked at the clock on the bedside table.

It was only 1:00 p.m They could fuck the rest of the day.


	10. Mark Riccuito and Rhett Biglands

The locker room was noisy. Nothing unusual with that- after all Adelaide had completed a midweek training session at the beach. But what was unusual was that they went back to the locker room at AAMI stadium.

After all the usual bullshit saying how they went at the swim and all that stuff, the players made their way to either the locker room or the gym- most simply wanted to go home and relax but not all. Mark Ricciutto wanted to bulk up so he started behind and lifted some weights.

He did a whole normal gym routine and was shocked to discover, when he finally took a place, that it was 2:30 in the afternoon.

Heading into the locker rooms, Roo was shocked to discover that someone else was there, apparently looking for something.

"Rhett! What are you doing here? I thought everyone left ages ago after the swim."

"Yeah they did" Rhett began, "but I was looking for something. I thought I had it with me, but when I got home it became apparent that I must have left it here. What are you doing here, oh captain my captain?"

"Working out" Mark replied with a laugh to Rhett's statement. "I thought it wouldn't hurt to do another routine today, but I am surprised how late it is. What is it that you are looking for by the way?"

"Would you believe that I left my Speedos behind? I know its lame, but I have had them since practically forever and I don't want to buy a new one."

"I can understand that" Mark said while taking his shirt off. "You doing anything after you find your Speedos?"

"No, well not that I can think of. Why" Rhett replied as he continued looking around for a pair of red Speedos.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come back to my place for a beer" This time, Mark was had taken his shorts off and was only in blue Speedos.

"Sure. Only if I could find my damn Speedos." Rhett said while bending over to check underneath a bench- while Roo cautiously checked out his arse.

'Not bad' Roo thought to himself. 'Mighty fine arse.'

"Ah, here they are" Rhett said as he stood up with a red Speedo in his hand. Looking closer, Roo could swear he saw something white on them- could it be cum stains?

"Well, since you find them we can have that beer then" Roo said hoping into new shorts and a tee.

"Aren't you going to have a shower here Roo?"

"Nah mate, I'll have one back at the house. If that's ok with you- me being absent for about ten minutes."

"That's fine by me."

The two teammates then grabbed their stuff and got into their retrospective cars. Roo lead the way in his red Monaro as Rhett followed behind.

*******************

Handing Rhett a beer, Mark mentioned to him "Take it easy and relax. I shouldn't be any longer then ten minutes" as he went into the shower.

While Mark was in the shower, Rhett slowly drunk his beer. He had always admired Roo as a player and he seemed to live the good life- owning his own house, driving a Monaro!!!- something he aspired to. Hell, he still lived in an apartment though he wouldn't have it any other way.

He got up and walked around, the place was massive and Roo had his own plasma television! How cool is that Rhett wondered. 'I wonder what my porn videos would look like on it' he also thought.

Just then Roo walked back into the room, still dripping wet, wrapped only in a towel around his waist.

"You like my place Rhett?"

"Bloody oath mate I do. I mean you have a Monaro- who wouldn't want that hey? And the plasma TV- I'm so jealous of you right now."

"Well, although I try not to think of myself as materialistic, it's just some things which I wanted. I have the money so why not? You have to enjoy life somehow."

"Very good point mate."

"Excuse me for a moment Rhett" Roo said as he stepped into his bedroom for a moment. He then came back out again in a pair of blue briefs.

"Hope you don't mind me being in my jocks- it's just that it's so hot out there"

"No its fine Roo. It's your place after all- you can do whatever you want. I'm only a guest"

"Yeah but if you're hot mate, you can strip off. We're blokes- you haven't got anything that I haven't seen before."

Rhett agreed and soon stripped off to a pair of black Speedos.

"You must love them mate." Roo said as he went to get some more beers.

"Hey, what do you mean?" Rhett replied as he grabbed another beer of Roo and they sat on the couch next to each other.

"Speedos mate. I'm no expert, but it seems to me that you love wearing them. It's like you have a fetish, if you will."

Rhett chocked on his beer at the mention of a fetish and found some of it spilled on his chest.

"Shit, bugger, fuck" He mumbled. "Do you have a towel that I can wipe myself with mate?"

"No need Rhett. Use my tongue!" Roo replied and leaned over and licked the beer of Rhett's hot chest and nipples

Moaning with the feeling of a hot tongue on his chest, Rhett soon realised what was happening and pushed his captain off him.

"What are you doing mate? What about your wife- I thought you were straight?"

"Straight, gay, bi, bendy- what difference does it make? It's sex- we all love having sex don't we Rhett?" Roo asked with a smile.

Rhett didn't know what to do. His captain just licked his chest. Yes, he liked it... well he actually loved it!!! But what happens now? Does he try to get it on with his mate? Is his mate gay? Should he try to fuck Mark up the arse- isn't that what gay guys do?

'Damn' he thought- ' Where's Shane Crawford when you need him?'

"I can't do this Roo" Rhett said, pushing Mark off him, standing up and trying to find his pants.

"Your cock tells a different story Rhett" Mark replied slyly.

"But I can't, mate" Pants being pulled on, Rhett looked for his shirt. "I'm not gay- I'm not Shane Crawford."

"True. You do what you feel comfortable mate."

Rhett just stood there; his shirt in his hand. He liked what Roo did to him, it made him feel so hot. But it was a guy that was doing it- he had never been with a guy. He didn't know what to do except fall back onto the couch.

They just sat there, looking at each other.

"Kiss me Roo" Rhett said all of a sudden.

Roo leaned in and gently kissed Rhett on the lips. As they kissed, Rhett decided it wasn't that bad and he opened his lips and let Mark's tongue in. As they French kissed, Rhett pulled Mark into him as Roo gently felt his cock through his pants.

"MMMMMMMMMM" Rhett moaned enjoying the kissing, the feelings that his captain was making him feel.

Roo then start licking lower, licking Rhett's neck and biting the skin, causing Rhett to moan wild with pleasure. He licked lower as he removed the pants and found himself staring at a bulge in Speedos.

"Are you sure you want this Rhett?" Roo asked huskily, eyes staring at each other.

Rhett just nodded as Roo licked the bulge, causing so much pleasure as the Speedos were covered with saliva. After a while, Roo lowered the Speedos to reveal a 6.5" uncut power tower. Roo just looked at it for a moment before lowering his mouth onto the tip of the cock and licked it, knowing this would make Rhett happy.

He was right because Rhett moaned so loudly, the loudest he had ever moaned. He thought he would blow right there, the pleasure was just too much. As Roo started going up and down all the way on his cock, he decided he wanted to be fucked.

"Fuck me Mark, I want to feel your cock in me" Rhett said.

Mark just looked up- he loved popping cherries and he couldn't wait to pop his mates. He stood up and took his Speedos off.

"Lay on the floor" Mark said and Rhett did as he was told and laid on his back. Mark got down on his knees and shoved his tongue up Rhett's hot hole- he wanted him to get ready for the best time of his life. He could tell that Rhett loved it- he was moaning like some of the sluts that Roo had fucked in his time.

Just then Mark got up and put his cock at the entrance to Rhett.

"Ready mate? Want it all at once or an inch at the time?"

"All at once" Rhett replied, eagerly awaiting his first fuck.

Mark then forced his cock in and Rhett moaned in pain- it hurt so much yet it felt so good.

Getting used to it, Rhett nodded and Roo took half of his cock out. He then shoved it back in causing Rhett to moan. Soon he took all of his cock out- leaving the tip in- and teased Rhett with the thought of a hard, dirty fuck.

"You want it hard? You want me to fuck you so hard that the best time was your first time?" Mark teased.

Rhett simply nodded with a smile of pleasure.

"You get it Rhett" Roo said and he shoved his cock in the hot hole. He then started going in faster and faster- god the hole was so tight, so hot!

He then leaned in and passionately kissed Rhett as he shoved his cock in, out, then in again and kept repeating the process for the next 15 minutes.

All of a sudden, he could feel Rhett's arse tighten around his cock.

"Fuck I'm cumming!!!" Rhett moaned and Roo leaned in and kissed him, as the cum flew out of Rhett's cock and soaked the both of them.

Going faster and faster, still kissing Rhett, Roo couldn't take it any longer and shoved his cock in the hot hole as far as he could as he shot his load in his mate.

Collapsing from the hot fuck, the two gently kissed and soon found themselves lying next to each other, on the carpet, breathing heavily from the passionate sex and mind shattering orgasm.

"What did you think Rhett?" Roo asked with a smile.

"We have to fuck again" Rhett replied leaning in for another kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean Brogan was getting pretty tired. It had just gone 10:30pm when the last of the guys had left his house. He had invited half the team over for dinner and it seemed all of them were enthusiastic to come. He had cooked for some of his teammates before in a large group and was pretty happy with his accomplishment, so he decided to give it another whirl.

Some of the guys had departed earlier in the evening and a couple had stayed to help clean up and do some of the dishes, for which Dean was grateful. It was the only drawback to cooking and entertaining: the clean up afterwards. Still the kitchen looked a sight better than an hour before and the rest of the place looked ok enough for him to hit the sack.

"Man, am I tired!", he muttered to himself as he headed down the short hall toward his room. As he approached he thought he heard something coming from his spare room. He stopped for a moment and listened again. He didn't hear anything straight away and was about to move on when he did hear something - could it be a moan?

Curious he took a few steps toward the door which was slightly ajar and listened again. It wasn't moans he heard this time but an occasional slurp and heavy breathing. "Who could this be and what are they doing?", he thought to himself. He stepped closer and peered past the door.

To his great surprise, he saw his captain, Warren Treadrea (Tredders) standing near the bed facing away from him. There was someone sitting on the bed with his head in Tredders's crotch but Dean couldn't see who it was. He continued to watch hoping the two of them would move so he could see who the other person was. He soon got the chance as the one sitting down began to stand and Warren moved aside. Dean was surprised and pleased to see it was Daryl Wakelin.

Dean had thought the two of them had left earlier along with many of the others. He didn't actually see them to the door as he and a few of the others had begun the clean up process so he just bade them goodnight and went to work on the dishes. They must have lagged back and then slipped down the hall to this room without being noticed.

The captain had already lost his jeans and was standing with his thick meat sticking out of his jocks, glistening in the dim light of the room. Daryl stood and the two men in the room began to kiss passionately, their tongues eager to explore the mouth of the other. Daryl was still in his jeans with a prominent bulge in the the front of them. Warren dropped a hand to Daryl's crotch and began to rub the rock-hard slab under the fabric.

Warren broke the kiss and dropped straight down to Daryl's tented pants and began to lower the fly. He then loosened the belt and let the jeans fall half way down. Daryls speedos had a wet patch on the front by now and Warren smiled as he began to lick and suck around the spot.

Daryl breathed deeply, loving the sensations he was experiencing. He lifted his t-shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor, returning his gaze to his captain on his knees in front of him.

Warren reached up and lowered the speedos letting Daryl's prick spring free: a 6-inch uncut beauty with a fresh but masculine smell to it. Warren fondled the sack at the base of the shaft while tracing his tongue around the head which had pretty much cleared the foreskin. Then he dived down, enveloping Daryl's meat in his warm mouth in one swoop.

Daryl gasped at the heat Tredders's mouth emitted and gave a quiet moan as the skipper went to work on his cock. His hands moved round to the back of Daryl's thighs, rubbing round the legs and over his glutes.

Dean was seriously turned on. He hadn't been with any guy for a long time as no one at the club knew about his sexual interest and he wasn't about to tell them. Although there were several guys he was keen on, he kept it to himself and had to content himself with jerking off at home to the images of the guys in showers or changing.

He began to rub his growing member through his pants as he watched the action going on in the bedroom. He didn't want them to stop and thought if he tried to open the door any further, they might see him and pick up and leave.

By this time, Daryl's moans had become more frequent and a little louder. He stopped Warren for a moment and stepped out of his jeans and speedos. Warren did the same with his shirt and jocks but pretty soon was suckling on Daryl's throbbing member again.

Dean took his cue and stepped away to his room. There, he lost his shirt and pants but kept his own speedos on before creeping back to the doorway to continue watching. He hadn't missed much - Warren was still on his knees but now Daryl was lying back on the bed, his hands moving and rubbing his chest and nipples.

Warren and Daryl were obviouly trying to keep their activity quiet but they didn't know that the house was empty except for the owner. Daryl couldn't contain himself though when Warren began to massage his hot and eager hole and let out a louder moan. "Like that, do you?", he asked coming up of Daryl's rod and looking up at him.

"Oh man, this is so hot! Come on, mate, shove that finger in me!", pleaded Daryl, "Get me ready for your cock!"

Warren smiled as he slowly pushed is finger deep into Daryl's canal. When it was in all the way, he began to move it back and forth, twisting it around and feeling for the older man's prostate. He gently massaged it which elicited more groans from Daryl and a pearl of pre-cum from the head of his prick. He leaned forward and traced his tongue up the underside of the shaft and licked the drop from the slit and the top. He did this a few more times, continuing to fuck the hole with his finger.

"You ready for the real thing?", asked Warren.

"Man, I can't wait!", replied Daryl, "It feels like ages since I've had a good pounding"

Dean was taken aback. Daryl had fucked around with other people? He wished he'd known sooner as he'd be keen to give his teammate a good working over. By this time, Dean had his prick out of his speedos and was gently wanking. He didn't want to go to quick in case he shot his own load off before the show had finished.

Daryl moved back a bit on the bed while Warren stood and proceded to kneel on the bed. Daryl quickly grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and stuffed it under his bum to raise him up higher. Warren raised Daryl's legs up to put them on his broad shoulders and then moved closer, bringing his raging hard on to its target. Dean's eyes grew wider as he finally saw his skippers member - a fat 8" uncut piece of prime meat.

Tredders lined up to Daryl's winking hole and pressed the fat head against the opening, his cock providing the lube for the assault. Then he pushed in slowly, allowing the soft but tight canal enclose around his shaft. He closed his eyes and continued forward, while Daryl moaned in delight. Finally, he hit bottom: his pubes pressed up against Daryl's balls and his own balls mashed against his teammate's arse. He left it there for a moment allowing Daryl to get used to the girth and leaned forward to kiss his lover.

Dean couldn't resist anymore. He silently opened the door and crept in, pleased with his choice of thick carpet on the floor which killed any sound of footsteps. He stayed behind the two men and stopped at Tredders's firm bum. He breathed quietly and shallow and reached out a trembling hand toward his skipper, who was still kissing Daryl deeply.

Dean gently laid his hand on the captain's arse cheek and began to rub and massage it. Warren turned to see who it was and was greeted by the sight of a naked Dean Brogan.

"Care to join us?", the captain said smiling

Dean could only nod and continued to massage his skipper's backside, transfixed, his other hand still wanking his own 8" cut prong.

"You wanted a good pounding, didn't you?", Tredders said to Daryl.

"Fuck, yeah!!", he exclaimed in response.

"Good, 'cause I want one, too. Get up here, Dean, and fill me up."

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He stepped up onto the bed and semi-crouched behind his captain, slicking up his tool as he went. He lowered himself into position and placed the head at the entrance. He felt the hole relax and, as if drawn in, he began to fill Warren's chute in one stroke, bottoming out and adding his weight to that on top of Daryl. All three men moaned as Dean settled on top, the heat and tightness of Tredders' love hole almost bringing him off.

Finally, Dean starts to stroke in and out, pushing Warren's meat further into Daryl on the down stroke. Daryl feels Warren's cock press into his prostate and waves of pleasure wash over him.

Dean begins to pick up speed and soon is piledriving his cock in and out of Tredders' tunnel. He grips his captain's hips and slams home again and again, bringing himself closer and closer to a nut-busting orgasm.

Warren is getting double stimulated. Not only is his cock buried balls deep in Wakelin's tunnel of love, but his prostate is being pounded by Brogan's mighty ramrod. He feels a sea of come start to rise in his balls and knows he will shoot any second.

All three start to moan as impending climaxes build up in each of them. But it's Tredders who hits it first.

"AAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!!", he cries out as he dumps a massive load up into Daryl's fiery inards. He pumps in and out a few times, grunting as he finises depositing his slick cum in the canal.

The added pounding is too much for Daryl.

"OH FUCK, YESSSSS!!", he bellows as his prick erupts in hot, thick ropes of cum. He blasts all over his and Warren's chest, soaking them in scalding juice.

Finally, Dean starts to release a few weeks of pent up cum.

"I'M CUMMING!!!" Dean screams and with a roar explodes inside his captain's clenching hole, shooting so much that it bursts out the sides around his shaft. Warren grunts as he feels his insides filled to overflowing and as it runs down over his balls, his muscles milking the last drops out.

They almost collapse in a heap, panting and sweating from the exertion. Finally, Dean pulls out and releases the other two from underneath him.

Warren then withdraws from Daryl's arse and rolls over to lie next to him, Dean taking the other side. They lie there for a few minutes recovering when Daryl looks over to see that Dean's power tower hasn't gone down.

"You up for round two?", asked Daryl with a grin.


	12. Mark Riccuito and Matthew Primus

Mark Ricciuto was beside himself with frustration. First, the minor operation for his groin injury and now his hamstring was playing up. The beginning of the season was less than 2 weeks away and he'd been sidelined due to injury. He hit the wall with his fist as he wandered aimlessly around his house. He was bored out of his mind and there didn't seem to be anything he could do about it.

He walked over to the balcony door, stepped through and stared out over the beach. He wasn't out there a few minutes when he began to feel the heat of the day: It was only 10am and it already felt like over 30 degrees. He was dressed in Speedos and a t-shirt but still felt the heat beating down on him. He longed to go for a swim but he wasn't allowed for another couple of days. His only permitted form of exercise was walking for the moment and even then it hurt if he walked more than about 20 minutes.

He hit the balcony rail in frustration and leaned on it as he stared out over the water again. As he scanned the shoreline, he noticed a figure he'd recognise during an eclipse: Matthew Primus. Very few people were as tall as he was and he'd simply come to know it over the time they had played against each other as captains of their respective clubs. Matty had stepped down now but was still involved with the training of the Power.

Matty had just emerged from the water and was heading toward his gear neatly piled on the sand. He picked up his towel and began to dry off. Nothing beat a swim in the morning, especially before the heat of the day became too much. Being a weekday also meant that very few others were around. He picked up his gear and headed up to the shower to wash off the salt.

After washing off and towelling down again, he threw a t-shirt over his head, thongs on the feet and headed off toward his car. As he regarded the houses along the beachfront, he spied Mark on his balcony and walked over toward him.

"How's the water?", asked Mark as Matty got within earshot.

"Beautiful, mate", replied Primus, "You should take a dive."

"Can't", said Roo morosely, "gotta recover from injury. Hey, you got anything on at all? Wanna come up for a bit? I'm bored outta my skull"

"Sure, man."

Roo made his way downstairs to open the door, glad to have some company. The two mates shook hands at the door and Roo waved Matty inside. Matty felt the cool of the air-conditioning and was grateful to be out of the sun. Even the few minutes of being out of the water had made him feel hot again. The two men headed to the lounge room where Matty spread his towel on the lounge to save it getting wet.

"Can I get you something to drink?", offered Roo.

"Just water right now, thanks mate," returned Matty.

Matty sat for a moment taking in the room around him, thinking to himself how nice a place Roo had. Hopefully, one day he could get himself a place like this, but he wasn't about to complain either as he was pretty happy with what he had and the day would come when...

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!" yelled Mark from over at the kitchen.

Matthew sat bolt upright to see what the heck had happened only to find Mark holding himself up on the bench next to the fridge.

"What's the matter? You OK?", he asked with concern.

"The hammy just acted up as I was getting the water from the fridge", said Roo through gritted teeth, clearly in discomfort.

"Look, you sit down and put that leg up, I'll take care of drinks, got it!?"

Mark nodded in resigned agreement and hobbled over to the lounge leaning on Matty's arm. He let himself down to the lounge and gingerly put his leg up on a footstool then flopped back on the cushions. Matthew went into the kitchen, poured himself a glass of water and grabbed the beer that Roo had already taken from the fridge.

He passed the bottle to Roo who took a swig and looked woefully at his leg. Matty took a sip from his glass, set it down on the table and proceeded to sit on the floor next to Mark's raised leg. He lifted the leg slightly and looked around the back of the knee and upper leg. He then set it back down gently and began to lightly rub and massage around the knee, moving up the thigh and making sure to get the underside of the leg.

Mark recoiled slightly as Matty worked on his leg but after a few minutes the pain subsided and he could relax a bit more.

Matty, although concerned for Roo's predicament, hadn't failed to notice how well his mate filled his Speedos and he wondered what Roo was like in that department and whether he'd be interested in some horse-play.

"Lie back on the lounge and I'll see what else I can do", said Matty.

Mark turned and lay down while Matthew stood over him and raised his leg to begin working from the knee up the thigh. He held Roo's leg with one arm while massaging with the other hand.

"How's that?", he asked.

"A lot better, thanks", Mark replied, feeling relief from the earlier pain.

As Matty continued, Mark took in this football giant's form from behind: a V-shaped torso; the strong thighs; the broad muscular back and shoulders. It was no wonder that so many people, including other footballers, admired this guy. The Speedos hugged his bum especially well and Roo's gaze lingered there a little longer this time, not having to worry about what anyone else may see or think. He felt his cock swell a bit and hoped that it would go unnoticed by his mate.

Matthew's massage strokes had taken on a slightly new direction. Yes, they were still working on the area in need but he was extending down to massage Roo's arse and let his fingers brush past his inner thigh and the Speedo-covered balls.

Mark felt where Matty's hand's were wandering and began to get turned on. He reached out and returned the favour, running a hand over Matty's glutes and reaching between his legs to cup his growing crotch. He gently brought his hand back, bringing it up Matty's Speedo-clad crack before repeating the whole process.

This was the response Primus was hoping for. He began to spend more time rubbing and massaging Roo's growing manhood through the fabric while still caressing his inner thighs. After a few minutes of this, it was clear that Roo's Speedos were a little to constraining and it was time to relieve him of the discomfort.

"A little uncomfortable under there, are we?", said Matty with a smile, "Want me to work on that, too?"

"Go for it, mate", said Roo with a lustful grin.

Matty laid Roo's leg back down on the lounge carefully then turned his attention to the trapped manhood waiting to be released. He peeled the top down to expose the head and half the shaft. Mark lifted his hips up so that Matty could move them all the way down which he did. Now released, Roo's rod throbbed rhythmically as it half lay across his lower abs.

Matty lowered his head and traced his tongue along the underside of the engorged prick. He then came back up to the head, swabbing it firmly eliciting a sigh from Roo.

Roo flopped his head down onto the cushion under his head as he reveled in the sensations he was feeling. He hadn't had any head like this since... well, ever. No one had made him feel like this before. He reached up his other had and slid Matty's speedos down over his upturned rump, exposing his firm, well-formed arse cheeks. He then reached underneath and wrapped his hand around the heavy shaft. As Matty gave his own weapon a tongue bath, Roo gently pulled back with his hand still around the massive bone leading its owner with it. Soon, his mate's 8" rod was right above his face and Roo could only stare in wonder for a moment, taking in the impressive sight.

Mark followed Matty's lead, tracing his tongue down the length before coming back up to the head again. He turned his head and munched on the underside with his lips going from head to base several times. He then sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around, bringing groans of delight.

Matthew moved himself so that he was straight over the top of Mark and they both had free access to the other's meat. He lifted the 7" rod in his fingers and took the head in his mouth for a moment before engulfing the entire length with a sigh. He slowly moved in short strokes wanting to bring as much pleasure as possible.

Mark was on a dizzy new high. He closed his eyes and took as much of Matty's length into his mouth as he could, savouring the taste and texture and enjoying the sensations Matt was giving to him. He wrapped his arms around his mate's waist loving every moment of this bonding.

They continued to 69 for a good 15 minutes, exploring every inch of the other's manhood, and bringing the other closer to the edge every second. Roo was nearing the edge and began to moan and grunt around the shaft in his mouth. Matty got the message and began to focus on getting his mate off. He picked up speed, sensing his own orgasm approaching fast. Mark was surprisingly talented and seemed to know how to really give great head.

Mark swirled his tongue around the head on the upstroke before engulfing the whole thing again. He was getting closer and knew it was going to be one heck of a climax. He heard Matty groan a few times more urgently and figured he was nearing the end too. He wrapped his arms more tightly around his waist, pulling him deeper into his mouth.

Suddenly, Matt grunted and Mark felt the huge meat expand even further before flooding his mouth with thick, hot juice. He groaned as his mouth filled up and sucked harder to get every drop, not caring about the slight bitterness. The next stroke had him shooting his own pent up load into Matty's mouth, his balls contracting hard and sending several days' worth of cum into the warm orifice. Matt continued to move his head up and down, draining Mark's nuts of their juice. They both slowed down, swallowing each other's load and cleaning the surface of the cock in their mouth clean.

Finally, they released each other's meat and Matthew moved to the floor and lay there for a moment panting.

After several minutes, Matty looked up toward Mark whose eyes were closed and his hands gently moving and caressing his chest and groin. He still hadn't completely gone down and Matt reached up to run a hand along his thigh.

"Still want more, eh?", he said to which Mark replied, "What do you have in mind?"

"Get down here and let me show you", teased Matty.

Roo sat up and with semi-hard rod leading the way moved the sheepskin rug in the middle of the room. Matty moved over to him and they lay down side by side enjoying a full-on tongue kiss while their hands roamed all over the other's body.

Matty's hand soon found Roo's growing member again and he stroked it into full life once again. It felt great in his hand; hot, throbbing and beautifully shaped. It was slightly thicker at the base but not by much; it simply seemed well proportioned all round and Matt decided he wanted it inside him.

He turned over with his back to Mark and gently but firmly pushed his bum into Roo's protruding crotch. The cock fell straight into the cleft of his arse and Matt felt the heat emanating from it.

Mark draped an arm over Matt ran his fingers over his chest and nipples. He began to rock back and forth, moving his prick along the hairy valley between his mate's glutes, just taking his time.

Matt reached back behind him, laid hold of the primed member and moved it to his tight opening. He relaxed his hole and slowly pushed back feeling the head begin to breach the entrance.

Roo just stayed still for a moment as the warm tightness enveloped him and he sighed deeply in ecstasy. When Matt had gone as far as he could, Mark pushed a bit further forward until his whole length was contained in his mate's guts. After a few moments he withdrew half way only to send it back in again. He continued this for a few minutes, gently rocking back and forth loving the sensation of Matty's arse on his prick. He continued to rub and tweak his mate's nipples and let his hands rove all over his chest and sides, lost in a world of intense pleasure.

For 15 minutes, Mark kept up the regular rhythm, pumping in and out.

"You feel so hot in there", said Primus huskily, "haven't had many like you."

Roo was at a loss for words. It wasn't just the tightness of Matty's hole or the warmth, but the closeness he was feeling, the bonding they were sharing that was turning him on more than anything. He was now using full deep thrusts into Matty's canal, slamming his hips into his mate's, the hair on the back of Matty's thighs bringing further stimulation on Mark's legs

Even though he'd blown less than an hour before, Mark felt his passion rising again as they spooned together on the rug. He was panting from the exertion, both of them sweating in the heat of the day despite the air-conditioning in the room. His orgasm rose slowly and Roo just relaxed into it.

"I'm gonna cum!!!", hissed Mark not bothering to hold back.

"Do it, man, fill me up with your hot load!!", begged Primus.

He clasped Matt's hips and buried his bone as deep as it would go, erupting with a roar into the depths of his mate, 5-6 huge bursts of cum washing his insides down.

He continued to thrust slowly, feeling his deflating cock squish around inside, finally stopping and letting his dick stay embedded for a moment longer in Matt's hole.

Raising himself up a bit, Roo took a lick at Matt's ear and whispered, "Now I want you to do the same to me."

Matt turned over to face Roo and the two began to kiss once again, their tongues duelling in their mouths. Matt broke the kiss. "Roll over", he said. Roo rolled over onto his other side, waiting for the entry that was to come.

Matty however, was going to take his time. He began to lick, kiss and nuzzle Mark all down his back, over his shoulder blades and into the small of his back. Roo could only moan; he'd never had this before from anyone and he had no idea how sensitive some of these areas were to him.

Matt put a wad of spit on his hand and moved it down to the cleft of Marks soft, round arse. His hand found the target and began to massage and wet it for what was to come. He kissed and caressed his way back up Roo's back, moving his hips in closer and touching the head of his 8" weapon to the hairy valley of flesh.

"You ready?", he whispered when he reached Mark's neck and ears.

"As ready as I'll be", replied Roo.

Matt placed the head of his cock at the entrance to the tunnel of love and began to press in. "Just relax", he cooed not wanting to hurt his mate in any way. The ring muscle resisted for a moment, then yielded to the mighty club, granting it entry to its pleasure centre.

Mark clenched his teeth for a moment then released his breath as Matty embedded his length in his rectum. Just as Roo had done to him, he took his time, taking half strokes in and out of the hot tunnel. He hadn't been in a hole this tight for a long time and he was loving every sensation he was feeling.

"Oooohhh!!", was all he could manage in a whisper. 

"Good is it?" asked Roo with a grin, to which Matty responded with a long MMMMMMMM.

After about 15 minutes of this, Matty began to fuck faster, driving his hips hard up against Mark's hairy bum. He wanted to drive deeper and harder but was also aware that Roo had hurt his leg recently and wanted to be careful.

Mark was used to Matty's girth and length by now and was reveling in the new sensations he was feeling.

"Come on, mate, drive it deep. I can take it."

Matty withdrew for a moment and moved up into a kneeling position. He lifted Roo's other leg which wasn't injured, exposing the puckered hole of delight again.

"You want more of it, eh?", he teased rubbing the head of his monster around the entrance.

"Fuck, man, give it to me," Mark pleaded, "Shove it deep!"

So Matty obliged, burying his entire length into the orifice in one thrust.

"Oh fuck!!", groaned Mark in delight.

Matty pushed deep letting his swollen balls rub up against Mark's. He held his leg up as he shoved deep again and again, rocking Roo's body on the rug. Mark panted as he was penetrated over and over, the hefty cock rubbing over his prostate on each downstroke.

Matty hammered Mark's arse for a good 20 minutes while Mark stroked his own tool which had sprung to life again. Matt closed his eyes as he felt his orgasm building and knew he wouldn't last much longer in such a tight hole. Then he felt Roo's muscle clamp down on his shaft.

"I'm gonna blow!!", cried Roo in disbelief, his third load of the day shooting all over the rug beneath them.

That was it for Primus.

"UNGH! UNGH! UNGH!", he grunted as he blasted his rich, thick load into his mate's clutching rectum. He pushed in deep once more and held there as Roo's arse muscles milked his meat of the last drops of Port power juice, then he withdrew and lowered Mark's leg again before laying down beside him again and cuddling up to him from behind.

When they'd both come down from their sexual high and caught their breath, Mark turned to look over his shoulder.

"So what else you got planned for the day?"

"For starters, a shower", said Primus, "I'm covered in sweat"

They both got up and headed for the shower which, fortunately, was big enough for the both of them. After washing down, they dried off and sat down for a moment.

"I'm stuffed now," said Roo.

"Same here", said Matty.

"Well, you're welcome to have a snooze here if you want."

"Yeah, I might do that."

They both headed to the bedroom, lay down on the queen-size bed and soon were out like lights.

***************************

Ricciutto was the first to stir. His eyes opened but he didn't move for a moment, just relaxing before turning to look at the clock next to the bed. It read 3pm, so he'd been out for around two hours.

He turned to look at Primus who was in dreamland and took the time to admire the fine specimen of male next to him; the thick coating of hair over his whole chest; the powerful thighs; the sleek arms that belied the strength they held; the perfectly carved manhood now hanging peacefully in its nest of hair.

At that moment, Matt turned on his side toward Mark, not stirring from his slumber. Roo continued to take in the detail of Matty's form and stretched out a hand to run along his side. He ran his hand down Matt's side, over his hip and off again. He then let his fingers plane through his chest hair, circling his nipples and giving them a gentle flick with his thumb.

Matt woke slowly to the ticking sensation on his chest. It felt great and was tempted to just lay there enjoying it. Another need made itself known: he was famished. He opened his eyes and met Roo's gaze.

"Enjoying yourself?", he grinned

"Nah, enjoying you though", Mark returned.

"Well, hate to interrupt, but can we get something to eat. I'm starved. Haven't eaten anything since early this morning."

"Good idea".

They both rose and headed out into the living area. Roo suggested pasta and Matty agreed so they set about making it. Roo grabbed a jar of sauce from the pantry while Matt pulled out a saucepan. In a few minutes, it was under way.

"You done anything like this with anyone else?", asked Matty of Roo.

"Not much," answered Mark, "You don't want the whole league to know about your personal life and this is something that would never be kept quiet."

Matt nodded in assent. "So who have you done?"

"Well, got a piece of Rhett Biglands not long ago," Roo remembered with a grin. "That was pretty good and there maybe the chance for more. How bout you?"

"Yeah, a fair bit especially with some of the Victorian guys. Best thing about that is being a whole state away means it doesn't become well known."

"So who you had?", queried Mark keenly.

"Mostly Tony Rocca," Matt replied, "he and I have known each other for a while and when we can, we get together."

"don't skimp on the details, man, fill me in!" demanded Mark.

"Well, he's got an arse you wouldn't believe that has you begging for more. He's also got a 10" weapon that feels great wherever it is and I've had it in both places a few times"

Mark was listening wide-eyed. He tried to imagine what it would be like to be impaled on such a mammoth pole and his arse twitched at the thought of it. He turned his attention back to the stove for a moment to make sure everything wasn't about to boil over or burn. As he stood there, Matty's arms encircled him and his soft member nestled in the groove of Roo's hairy arse.

"But you have one of the tightest holes I've ever been in" Matt whispered.

Roo grinned.

"Well, right now we have to fill another hole and everything's ready. You wanna grab a couple of bowls?"

Soon they were sitting at the counter looking out through the balcony doors over the water while chowing down on their meal. They talked about footy and about how Roo's injuries were coming along and whether they'd be a problem later or what would happen.

Matty took the bowls and put them on the sink before heading back into the lounge room, taking a seat on the lounge with Mark next to him.

"So what you wanna do now?", asked Matty.

"Well," Roo began, "Can I take up where I left off before lunch?"

With that he began to run his fingers over Matt's chest again, tracing around his nipples and over his stomach. He lowered his head and began to suck and lick around his nipples while Matt caressed Roo's inner thighs up and down. Roo began to move lower, licking around the navel and following the trail of hair as it lead down to the prize.

He moved to the floor without breaking contact too much and Matt spread his legs to give his mate better access. Roo continued to lick all around Matt's crotch, from the head of his cock to the underside of his balls and everywhere in between. His hands caressed the nipples above him and ran gently over the big man's waist. By now, Matt was at full attention and sighing as Roo worked him.

Then, Mark took hold of Primus' meat and guided it between his lips once more, swirling his tongue around the head and moistening the shaft as he took it into his mouth. He took it in as far as he could before moving up and down slowly on the whole length. While he continued to suck, he brought his finger up and began to circle the still moist hole he had filled once already today. He pressed in and entered without much effort, the warm soft folds almost drawing him inside.

Matty could only sigh and moan as Mark devoured his pole and pumped his arse with his finger. He ran his fingers through Mark's hair and over his neck, occasionally thrusting deeper into the hot mouth that was working him over. After about 15 minutes, he stopped Roo and said, "Let's move back to the bedroom."

They got up and headed in with Matt leading the way. He lay back, spread his legs and waved his prick at Mark, who dived straight back onto it to continue where he'd left off. Matty spread his legs wider and wider, while Roo fingered him and soon had had enough of the finger.

"I want you in me, Ricciutto", he commanded.

Roo, not wanting to disobey moved up and positioned himself at the entrance to Matt's waiting hole. As he slowly entered, they shared a passionate kiss, moaning into each other's mouth as his cock filled his mate's canal. He held it there for a moment before beginning to move in and out, just a little at first, then with longer strokes. Roo held himself up above Matt and pumped into him again and again, the heat and softness of the hole taking him to places of pleasure he'd not been to before.

Matt flexed his arse muscles, clamping down on Roo's length, eliciting moans of pleasure from him. He pulled his arse cheeks wider to get more of his length inside him and pushed back as Mark pumped forward.

Soon, Roo was thrusting and pumping like a piston on a locomotive, pounding in and out, driving his hips into Matt's soft buttocks which quivered on each impact. He could feel himself rising up to another powerful climax and could barely hold himself back.

Matt reached up and pulled Roo in for another kiss. At that point, Mark hit the wall.

"AAHHH!! OOHH!!" he bellowed as he unloaded another of hot thick Ricciutto cum into Primus' clenching tunnel. Matty arched his back and pushed his arse down more to get the whole load being pumped into him, moaning in delight. He could feel Roo's prick pulsing inside him as he emptied his essence deep in his insides. 

After a few moments, Roo withdrew his semi-hard cock and lowered himself once more to Matty's chest, straight onto his nipples and began to work them again. This time, he moved up to his neck, kissing and licking as he went, then continuing up to the ears.

Roo was fully aware that Matt was still hard as a poker and he wanted to feel him up inside him again. As he continued to explore Matt's ears and neck, he reached around behind him and moved the rigid pole to the entrance of his arse and pushed back. His muscle gave way and allowed the head to invade and he backed himself onto his mate's manhood once again.

He sat up, getting as much in as he could, settling himself into Matt's lap while flexing his arse muscles around the thick shaft. Matty groaned at the feeling of the tight warmth surrounding his prick and he held Roo's hips as he began to make small thrusts into him.

Roo rode Primus for about 20 minutes, bouncing up and down on his pole and tweaking his own nipples as well. He noticed Matty's breathing was getting heavier and figured it wouldn't be long now. He smiled as he anticipated another massive load being shot into him, and continued moving up and down on his prong.

Matt had other ideas. He reached up and guided Mark down to him, making Roo think he wanted another kiss, but just as their lips would have met, Matty rolled him over onto his back, he weight driving his length in to the hilt. Roo gasped as Primus bottomed out in his arse, touching places that he didn't even know existed.

Matty held still for a moment before beginning the pounding again, this time using his whole weight to drill deep. He drove in again and again, slapping his balls into Roo's upturned arse which only added to the stimulation he was getting. He closed his eyes as he felt himself move closer and closer to the point of no return, loving how hot and tight his mate felt around him.

A few minutes later, he reached his peak.

"I'M CUMMING!!", he cried out as he felt his cock explode, blasting the walls of Roo's canal with his load. He seemed to cum forever, spurt after spurt of thick creamy juice shooting from his cock head and making the tunnel feel even hotter than before.

He almost dropped onto Roo, panting from the intensity of his orgasm and lay on top of him for a moment while he recovered, with Mark gently rubbing his back and holding him close. His softening member fell from the welcoming hole and he rolled over to lay beside his mate, feeling closer to him than ever.

"So," said Roo after a short silence, "What you got on tomorrow?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it!
> 
> I've done a general tidy up but it's mostly as I wrote it all those years ago.
> 
> I'm thinking of doing a new series of stories- any tips or requests feel free to let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of a series I uploaded elsewhere 11 years ago.


End file.
